Different Kind of Family
by belle1001
Summary: Stems from my Imagine Your OTP story. A one shot that people really loved and wanted more of so here it is. Myka and Helena are single mothers raising their daughters. They meet and things happen. :) Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything that Syfy has created. I am just borrowing them and will put them back as soon as I am finished. Rated M to be safe. (for future chapters)
1. Kids, Fights and Dates

**A/N: Putting this up for those who may not have seen the chapter from Imagine Your OTP. It's officially a chapter one. :) Thank you to everyone who suggested making it it's own story... didn't want to have another one to keep up with, but it was nagging me a bit so here it is.**

**Enjoy. :)**

A little girl sat on one side of the room waiting patiently for her mother, while another little girl was already face to face with hers against the opposite wall.

"Christina, would you like to tell me what happened before I talk to the Head Master?" The dark haired woman knelt before her daughter, a calm but disapproving lilt in her voice.

"Mum, it's not what you think..."

"I think someone called me saying that my daughter was in another fight." She brushed her fingers against the young girls cheek, wiping away some dirt and pulling a twig out of her hair. "I thought we talked about this darling. You were doing so much better."

"But mum, I promise... we were just playing." Christina said, her voice pleading for her mother to believe her.

"So if I ask that little girl if you were playing, she'll say yes?" Helena looked over to the child who was sitting there, swinging her legs back and forth. Dark, wild curls fell around her face, twigs similar to the ones in Christina's hair were in hers as well, trapped in there like fish in a net. She could tell by the look on her face, that the young girl was afraid of her parents finding out. "Well?"

Before Christina could answer, a woman's voice was heard before she even got into the office.

"Cassie!" A tall woman with brown curls falling around her face, similar to the girls came rushing into the office. She didn't notice anyone else because her glare fell squarely on her daughter. "A fight!?"

Cassie flinched, always afraid of disappointing her mother. Myka saw the way her daughter tensed, and immediately melted, sinking to the floor in front of her, mirroring the family across the room.

"Sweetie... look at me please." Cassie looked up, dark green eyes meeting Myka's hazel ones. "What happened baby? You said no more fighting."

"Mom... we... we weren't fighting we were just playing around."

Helena heard the whispered confession, her dark brown eyes looking at her daughter who mouthed 'I told you.' She shot up and made her way across the room.

"Excuse me?" Helena said softly, not wanting to interrupt, but feeling the need to.

"Yeah." Myka sighed, turning to see the woman hovering over her. She stood, now towering a few inches above her. "I'm sorry, you must be the other parent. I'm so sorry about all of this. If your daughter needs to go to the doctors, I'll pay for anything you need."

"Well um... apparently, your daughter and my daughter are friends?" She guessed, although why friends would be caught fighting was beyond her comprehension.

"Best friends!" Christina yelled from her seat.

"Best best friends!" Cassie added.

Myka looked at the two, then back at Helena. "But I got a call saying they were in a fight..."

"So did I Mrs?"

"Ms. Bering... Myka." She extended her hand to the woman who eagerly took it firmly in her own.

"Ms. Wells or you can call me Helena." She kept her hand there a moment longer before pulling away.

"We were just sparring mum! She's really good and she does fencing as well! She started teaching me a little and I started teaching her Kenpo." Christina yelled excitedly, wanting to show her mother that they really were friends.

"She does?" Helena looked at Myka who nodded. "Where does she take lessons?"

"My mom teaches me." Cassie answered before Myka had a chance to say anything.

"You teach her to fight?"

"Yes. Just some kick boxing and different forms of martial arts. I'm getting her ready to join fencing when she's old enough. Cassie wanted to learn and I felt more comfortable teaching her myself."

"Mom, Christina learned to spar from her mum too."

Myka looked at Helena who simply nodded.

"Mum?" Christina was now standing behind Helena, tugging at her coat.

"Yes love?"

"I know I'm in big trouble and all, but when I'm done being grounded and if Mrs. Bering..."

"Ms. Bering." Myka said out loud, but wishing she had just kept it to herself.

"Sorry... If Ms. Bering says it's okay, could Cassie come spend a day at our house? Please?"

Helena looked over to Myka, the taller woman nodding with a small smile on her face.

"Sure darling. Maybe we can have her over one day and she and her mum could stay for supper hm?"

"Really!?" Cassie jumped off the chair, clinging to her mothers hand. "Can we mom?"

"Yes. When you are done with the list of chores you're getting for this, we can do that."

...

When the families were leaving the Head Masters office and the girls were saying their goodbyes, Myka and Helena stood close by talking about plans for their girls to get together, while also listening to the conversation the two little ones were having a few feet away.

"Cassie, don't forget to bring your first edition of Alice's Adventures in Wonderland." Christina whispered, but Helena overheard her.

"Christina, not everyone has first edition books especially most children your age."

"Actually, Cassie has a big collection we started a few years ago." Myka noticed the intrigue on Helena's face. "I grew up in a book store, my parents own and they send a lot of stuff for Cassie."

"That's wonderful!" The smile on Helena's face, melted Myka's heart. A fellow book lover, Myka was glad her daughter finally found a friend. Helena looked at Christina. "Why are you asking her to bring it?"

"We're gonna trade a first edition every week! So I'm going to lend her my first edition of The Wonderful Wizard of Oz."

"Hmmm... sounds okay to me, if Myka is alright with it. They are very precious books."

"I'm okay with it. I'm also interested..." She turned so she was speaking only to Helena, their daughters shuffling over to talk about their playdate.

"Yes Myka?"

"I'm interested to know what first editions you have." She smiled, as brown eyes widened in front of her.

"Would you like to get together sometime and trade?" Helena smirked, her heart fluttering at her close proximity to the other woman.

"I'd love to." Myka said, nervously bringing her hand up to the back of her neck.

"It's a date then?" Helena poured as much of her charm into the question that she could... and it worked.

"It's a date."


	2. Play Dates and Book Exchange

**A/N: Alright everyone. Here is the second chapter of the story that started from my Imagine your OTP story. Some people thought it would be a great 'universe' to put Bering and Wells in. I think it is, but I hope I can do it justice.**

**enjoy! :)**

Myka knocked on the large wooden door, all while admiring the beautiful woodwork; the detail, every groove, every line. It was like a puzzle, a piece of art.

The door opened and Myka was greeted by a shorter, slightly older woman that she would come to know as Sophie. "May I help you miss?"

"Myka Bering, I'm here for..."

"Oh yes, miss Cassie. Please come in." Sophie opened the door wider, letting Myka in and took her coat. "They are in the back yard playing." She lead Myka through the main part of the house to the back yard, where she immediately spotted Cassie up in a tree house; Christina was on a swing just below her.

"Mom!" Cassie disappeared from Myka's sights for a second before reappearing at the bottom of a slide that came around the tree. She ran and leapt into her mother's arms, laughing.

"Hey kid, you had a good time?" Myka kissed the top of Cassie's head, shaking out her curls before loosening her grip.

"The best! We did so much today. She showed me her book collection and her dolls, which were not as cool, but I didn't mind it so much. We built some model cars and airplanes and then we practiced fencing and kenpo. Then we spent the rest of the day out here. It was so much fun!" Cassie was out of breath by the time she finished, and she kissed her mom's cheek and wiggled out of her grasp.

"Well, get your things ready to go okay?"

"But..." Cassie started to tear up, she didn't want to leave just yet.

"But what?" Myka knelt down to her daughters level just as Christina ran up to them.

"Ms. Bering!"

"Hello Christina. Please call me Myka."

"I'm sorry, Myka." Christina giggled. It was strange for her to be calling an adult by their first name. "Will you be joining us for supper?" She asked with pleading eyes, and it didn't help that Cassie stood next to her new friend pouting. Myka could never deny her daughter anything when she made that face.

"Let me talk to your mom first, make sure it's okay." Myka said as she stood up. "Where is your mom?" She had always been protective of Cassie, always wanted the very best for her; including the very best supervision, but now she realized that they had been playing outside in a tree without anyone watching them.

"She's in her studio over there." Christina pointed to a large oak tree. Myka turned and saw that around the tree were four walls.

"Of course. A treehouse of her very own." Myka muttered under her breath, chuckling and walking over to the tree. "You girls have fun, I'll be right back."

When Myka got to the door she knocked softly.

"Come in." Helena turned in her seat, her hair up in a loose, messy bun. A pencil was tucked behind her ear, a cup of tea in her hand and papers strewn across the work table. "Myka!" She stood up quickly, almost spilling her tea.

Myka looked around the room. The tree trunk was the center of the small studio, shelves carved into it for books, it was beautiful. She walked around the trunk, her hands trailing over leather bound textbooks, novels and journals. Helena followed her with her eyes, facinated by this woman's facination. They were both studying each other, Helena studying Myka's movements, and every twitch of her lip that indicated a smile, Myka studied Helena through the things she surrounded herself with. They both liked what they saw.

"This is beautiful." Myka finally whispered, taking in the rest of the room. Then she noticed that in front of Helena's work desk was a large window. It was opened up and through it she could clearly see the area that the two girls were playing in. Helena was watching over them the entire time. "Thank you."

"For what?" Helena set her tea down, watching Myka looking out the window.

"For keeping an eye on Cassie." She paused, swallowing the lump that formed in her throat. "I don't normally like leaving her alone. She's been through a lot and I worry about her safety. Maybe a little too much."

"You're a mother. You could never worry too much darling, and I wouldn't let anything happen to her. She's a lovely little girl and Christina is obsessed with her."

"She's obsessed with Christina and that tree house. She told me they had a lot of fun today."

"Yes, they did a lot and had me running around a bit as well." Helena sighed, sitting back down and gesturing at the empty chair next to her.

Myka sat in the chair. "Christina asked if Cassie would stay for dinner."

"Actually I asked first."

"I can come back later..."

"Nonsense. I asked because I wanted you to join us as well. I find you absolutely facinating Myka." A blush crept up Myka's neck and settled on her cheeks. "Please stay."

"Okay."

...

After dinner, Helena excused herself and ran into her library to look for something special that she wanted to give to Myka. Over dinner, she learned that Myka loved the classics and she had a lot of those laying around.

"Mom can we play just a little longer before we go home?" Cassie begged Myka who was sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Sure baby. Let me pull your hair back first before it becomes a giant knot." Cassie nodded and sat on the ground in front of her mom. Myka pulled her hair back and started to french braid it. Christina watched, facinated at the speed that Myka could do that. When Cassie was done Christina handed her a deck of cards and walked up to Myka.

"Ms. Bering?"

"Christina I told you..."

"I'm sorry! Myka. Would you mind braiding my hair as well?" Christina asked timidly, her voice so soft and shy as she looked at the ground.

"Of course. Sit right here." Christina sat down and Cassie sat across from her, opening up the deck of cards. They played go fish while Myka started on Christina's hair. "You want one braid or two?"

"Um... two please!"

Helena walked back into the room when Myka was midway through the first braid and almost dropped the book she was holding. Christina had never been so comfortable with anyone before and her heart jumped in her chest as she watched how careful Myka was with her daughter.

"Go fish!" Christina yelled, jolting Helena from her thoughts.

"You're done Christina." Myka tapped the young girls shoulder and Christina stood up, holding her hand out for Cassie.

"Darling, why don't you and Cassie head up to your room. You have that book you wanted to lend her?"

"Right! Come on!" Christina yanked on Cassie's hand and pulled her up the stairs.

Helena turned her attention back to Myka. "I wanted to give you this." She held the book out and Myka hestitantly took it. "You said you love Kafka and this is a first edition."

"I can't take this Helena." Myka tried to give it back, but Helena wouldn't take it. She stood in front of the Brit and took her hands, placing the book in them. "I couldn't take this without giving you something in return. Please, hold onto it until I find an equally wonderful gift for you."

"Very well." Helena set the book aside before getting closer to the woman in front of her. "That gives me a perfect excuse to see you again."

"You know the girls are our excuse to see each other right?" Myka managed to say through the furious blush that stained her face. "I have a feeling they will be friends for a very long time."

"I agree. So maybe we could go out for coffee sometime?"

"I'd like that." Myka smiled and looked over toward the stairs.

"I promise you she will be okay. Christina wouldn't let her get hurt, and Sophie is upstairs. I trust her with Christina's life, she's been with me since I was young."

"I know, it's not that. Cassie is just... She's my baby you know? She's just been through a lot and I am just really cautious bringing new people into her life."

"Say no more. I understand completely." Helena reached out and took Myka's hand into her own, squeezing in an attempt to calm the woman's nerves. "I'll call them down in a minute and you can get her home."

"Thank you." Myka squeezed back in gratitude before pulling away.

...

"Okay kiddo, you ready to go?" Myka looked over at Cassie who was being helped into her coat by Christina. Helena had just finished putting her number into Myka's phone.

"Yup!" The little girl ran to her mother and tucked herself safely into her side.

Myka looked up at Helena. "Thank you for watching Cassie today and for having us over for dinner."

"Anytime Myka. And don't forget about our coffee date."

"I'll remember nothing else." Myka chuckled along with Helena, their girls smiling and waving to each other as the Berings left the home. "Thank you Sophie."

"Yes Miss. You're welcome." Sophie said before she closed the door behind them. "Now miss Christina, let's get you to bed." Sophie reached for Christina's hand but Helena stopped her.

"Actually Sophie, please allow me." Helena scooped her daughter up in her arms and carried her off to bed.

...

Myka was in bed, Cassie tucked in and sleeping soundly when her phone buzzed. She looked at the text message that flashed across her screen.

'Can't wait for our coffee date. I enjoyed yours and Cassie's company tonight.'

'Thank you again. It meant a lot to her and I really appreciate you taking care of her.' Myka was sincerely touched at Helena's kindness.

'As though she were my own darling. I know how difficult it is to leave your child in the care of another.' Helena thought back on all the years she missed with Christina because of her work, and now that she had time, Sophie was still partly raising her.

'I will find a perfect book for you. I can't wait for our date either.' Myka paused before sending this one. Was it a date she thought. She sent it and waited for a response.

'It will be the best date of your life. I promise to be a perfect gentleman.' Helena worried her bottom lip and hit send.

'I will hold you to it. Goodnight Helena.'

'Goodnight Myka.'

Both women set their phones on the side and settled into their beds with smiles on their faces. This could be the start of a wonderful adventure for all of them.

**Be honest in your reviews and yes I hope there are reviews... please. I need to know if I should continue with this one. It was requestion from my Imagine your OTP story so I hope you enjoyed it. This will probably be a 10 chapter story... maybe more? Depends on where my head takes me. lol.**

**Thank you for reading and feel free to tell me it sucked. Love you all. XO**


	3. Out for Coffee

**A/N: The ladies will be getting coffee. What will we learn about our wonderful pair? I hope you like it. Worked kind of hard on it and talked with some amazing people about it. enjoy. :)**

It had been a week of seeing Myka briefly when they would drop off or pick up their daughters from each others homes, and now Helena sat in a booth at the back of the coffee shop waiting, her knuckles white as she gripped the cup in front of her. She left the Kafka novel she had for Myka next to her, out of sight in fear of it being rejected again. She had tried to give it to the stubborn woman all week, but Myka kept saying not yet. She really wanted to give this to Myka, but only if she would finally accept it.

Everytime the bell rang, announcing that a customer had either entered or left, Helena looked up hoping to see Myka. After ten minutes of that, the curly haired woman finally walked in. Helena stood quickly, drawing Myka's eyes to her. They looked at each other for a moment before Myka walked over to the table.

"Myka. I ordered you a coffee." Helena smiled, sitting back down as the other woman sat across from her.

"Thank you Helena, it's nice to see you again. Sorry I'm late, the sitter was stuck in traffic and..."

"You don't need to explain darling. It's perfectly fine." And it was perfectly fine. Helena had been sitting there thinking hard about the way things were going with Myka, the way she wanted them to go. As she sat there, she expected her nerves to get the better of her, but the more she thought about the other woman, about how she wanted to have her and Cassie in her life and Christina's, the more at ease she had become.

"You okay?" Myka noticed the look on Helena's face and could practically hear her thinking, working out something in her head.

"I'm good thanks. How about you Myka? How are you doing?"

"I'm doing pretty well. Cassie's wanting to start her fencing classes, but I told her she needs to wait another year. I don't know if it's because I'm her mom or what, but I think she's too advanced for beginner classes anyway." Myka was rambling on, and as much as she tried to will herself to shut up she couldn't. "She's also been talking about Kenpo and I know you teach Christina so don't be too surprised if she asks to join you two."

Unlike Helena who had used the time she waited to calm down, Myka's time in traffic just brought up so many questions about what she wanted which brought up even more questions about who she was. Sure some light flirting never hurt anyone, but something about this woman in front of her was making her think that there could be more to it; and that scared her more than anything.

"Of course you don't have to teach her if she asks. Please don't feel bad about saying no..."

"It's okay Myka. If she asks, I would be happy to have her join Christina and I." Myka was grateful for Helena jumping in and stopping her babble streak. "I think it would be fun for Christina." Helena paused, looking down at her cup before continuing. "You should join us as well. It would be lovely to have a sparring partner I don't have to go easy on."

Myka's heart fluttered in her chest as she fought the blush that pushed it's way up her neck. She couldn't help but get stuck in her head. 'This is stupid.' She thought. 'Why would such a beautiful woman want to spend any time with me? Why is she flirting with me?' Words jumbled together in her usually uncluttered mind and she prayed for something to bring her back to this moment.

Helena cleared her throat, and when she had Myka's attention she slowly picked up the book and slid it across the table, expecting Myka to push it back. Instead, the other woman's eyes lit up and she smiled picking it up, and clutching it to her chest. "Thank you Helena."

"What? You... you're taking it?"

"You're giving it to me aren't you?" Myka laughed lightly, gently placing the book next to her and picking up a package, handing it to the stunned woman across the table. She watched intently, her heart beating so hard, she was sure Helena would be able to see it through her chest.

Helena slowly opened the package up and pulled out a leather bound book with an embossed cover. It was a first edition, just like the book she gave to Myka was. She ran her fingers over the letters on the spine. 'H.G. Wells' "This is beautiful Myka. How did you know The Time Machine was my favorite?"

"I didn't."

"Then how did you..."

"It's my favorite."

Helena and Myka stared at their hands for a minute, silently thinking over the conversation they had just had. This time it was Myka who cleared her throat.

"How's Christina doing?"

"She's doing well. She's been enjoying her time this week with Cassie. I'm glad they found each other." 'I'm glad I found you' was what she wanted to say but thought it would be too much too soon. She knew it was even too much for her, but Helena simply couldn't help but want more with Myka and she couldn't explain it. "Myka?"

"Yes Helena?"

"What is this?" There was a long pause, and before it could get awkward Helena continued. "I mean..."

"I know what you mean Helena. I've been wondering the same thing and honestly I don't know. I think I have feelings for you but I'm not sure what to make of them. I... I haven't felt anything like this since..."

"Cassie's father?"

Myka nodded. "But even this is different." She didn't understand, it's been a while since Sam, but Myka felt the wound of that loss as though it were only yesterday. It was a blow that she felt every morning when she woke up and every time she saw his spirit in Cassie or heard her cry out for her father in her sleep. But she noticed that as Helena and Christina had gotten closer to them, the blow didn't cause her to lose her breath like it used to, didn't make her feel lost anymore because that part of her that had been torn out was slowly begining to fill again; and although she appreciated the relief and the weightlessness that came with it, she feared the unknown. "I don't want Cassie to get hurt again."

"I wouldn't harm your daughter Myka, or you. Look, I think you're lovely. And you probably won't want to, because you have Cassie to think about and it's all very new but I'd like to take you to dinner. When you're ready of course and if you even want to. I don't want to make you feel like you have to..."

"You mean a date? A real date."

"Yes. A real date. One that could possibly end with a goodnight kiss? I want to get to know you Myka. We don't have to put any expectations into it. We can just go to dinner and see where it goes." Now Helena was blushing, but Myka found that she liked the crimson red against the woman's pale skin.

"Okay. I'd like that."

Both women visibly relaxed, sipping the coffee that had started to go cold. Helena made a face at the taste of hers that caused Myka to laugh. Helena wanted to hear that laughter every minute of every day, and she wanted even more to be the cause of that laughter and that big, beautiful smile.

"Vile when hot, I don't know how people drink it when it's cold."

"You should have ordered tea." Myka said, smiling into her cup.

"No offense Myka, but I haven't been able to find a decent cup of tea since I've moved here."

"I make a decent cup of tea."

They exchanged warm smiles before Helena's eyes focused on the book in front of her. She looked back up when she felt Myka lightly tap her foot against her leg.

"Maybe I can make you a cup sometime." Myka stopped tapping her foot, but didn't move it away. Instead she let it rest against the other womans leg, relaxing a little more with each breath she took. Something about Helena made Myka feel comfortable and safe.

"Sounds wonderful. I can't wait."

...

As the women left the coffee shop, Helena looked at Myka as though she wanted to tell her something but found it difficult.

"Yes Helena?"

"I have to work this week, but perhaps we could schedule dinner for next Tuesday if that works for you."

"I'll check my schedule and text you later tonight, but Tuesday should be perfect."

"Okay." Helena let out the breath she had been holding. Her job kept her from many things throughout the years, mainly Christina, but she had always managed to find a way to be there for her little girl. Now she found that she wanted to make the same effort she would for Christina, for this beautiful woman standing in front of her.

"What do you do Helena?" Myka asked quietly as they walked to their cars.

"I'm an engineer of sorts. Keeps me busy and although I am able to do some of my work from home, I find that I'm always being asked to do something. It's like I'm on call, people think they can just ring me up at home and use me like a puppet. Christina doesn't mind too much, I let her help and she learns a lot."

"That doesn't sound too bad."

"What about you Myka. What do you do?"

"I'm a lawyer. Criminal law, I thought I'd end up going into law enforcement, but when Cassie's dad went that route, I decided to stay in school and get my degree."

"A lawyer. That's impressive." Helena wanted to ask about Cassie's father, but the ache in Myka's voice told her that it was a sensitive subject.

"Not really." Myka brought her hand up to massage the back of her neck.

"Myka it is. You're wonderful, intelligent, very beautiful and kind. I'm impressed."

"Thanks. You are all of those things as well." Myka was usually spoke so eloquently, so being at a loss for words threw her for a loop. This woman could fluster her so easily and she decided that she didn't care, that she liked it. "I'm gonna go, relieve the sitter. She probably has classes tonight, she's a freaky genius professional student. She must have changed her major four times already." Myka chuckled nervously, was she rambling again? God she was.

"She sounds bright. Perfect person to watch over your daughter." Helena bravely reached out and took Myka's hand into her own, drawing the woman's gaze to her own. "If she has classes this evening, you should be going. I'll talk to you soon and we'll make that date." She squeezed a little before letting go.

"Sounds good. I'll text you tonight. Give Christina a hug for me?"

"Of course. She absolutely loves you."

"I love her too. She's a great kid."

"You give Cassie a hug for me?"

"Absolutely." Myka moved forward and hugged Helena. "She's crazy about you."

"And I am equally as crazy about her, I assure you." Helena whispered into Myka's hair, the mess of curls causing her nose to tickle slightly. She giggled and Myka pulled away. "Sorry, I'm a bit ticklish."

"So I'll talk to you later."

"Yes, I look forward to it Myka. You and Cassie have a wonderful evening."

"You too. Thanks for the coffee."

Myka got into her car and slowly drove off, her thoughts starting to clear up a bit, but were still causing her to question a lot of things. If this was what she thought it was, did this make her gay? Did it even matter? She thought back to when she first met Sam; she wasn't attracted to him because he was a guy, sure he was good looking, but she liked how he made her feel. He made her feel special and safe, loved. He made her feel beautiful. She loved who he was and how he tried so hard to make her laugh. She loved how much he loved their daughter. So maybe, she thought, maybe it would never be about gender for her; perhaps it was always about so much more. And she thought about Helena; an amazing person, caring and kind, a wonderful mother to Christina and a wonderful friend to Cassie. Myka could be falling for her, and although she was terrified of what that might mean and how it could change her life and the life of her daughter, she was happy for the first time in a long time, and for that she could only be grateful.

...

Myka turned out the light in Cassie's room and ran to her bedroom, hopping on her bed and pulling her phone out.

'Hey.'

Helena picked up her phone as it vibrated on the bedside table.

'Hello darling. So Tuesday?'

'Yes. It'll be perfect.'

They went back and forth, phones buzzing and beeping long into the night. They started there, building their friendship, their relationship and figuring out how they could fit into each other's lives. It was happening so fast and yet it felt like time was dragging on much to slowly for the both of them.

'Goodnight Helena.'

'Goodnight Myka. See you soon.'

'Very soon.'

**Okay... let me know what you think. I don't mind criticism... it will sting me, but I want to know how I can make this better for those of you who have to read it. I don't want you to hate me so if you need to see something else happening here please don't hesitate to tell me.**

**I had a lot of help from a few friends. But one of them in particular, I threw her my first draft and she helped me move the pieces around. I had a puzzle with some holes but she was great. You know who you are and you are beautiful! I didn't send you this draft because people were starting to bug me about posting (you know who you are) haha. So I hope this is okay with you. I think I got what you were thinking about and I hope I was able to put it down the right way.**

**Thank you all for reading, I love you guys so much. XO**


	4. The Great Date Adventure

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. I had a busy week and weekend and this weekend I wasn't even at a computer long enough to read anything really, so I kind of got this one out by the skin of my teeth really.**

**Thank you for those of you who hounded me (lovingly) to get a chapter out there soon. I need a kick in the butt sometimes.**

**Anyway, here's a date adventure thing that I love. I'm alson introducing one of our favorite people from the show. I hope it isn't too much or too little, there will be more. A little fluff and fun with our two favorite ladies. Enjoy! :)**

"That one!" Cassie and her sitter sat on Myka's bed watching her try to pick out an outfit.

"Really?" Myka held up the black jeans and loose floral blouse. "This isn't too casual?"

"No way dude. It's perfect! She's gonna die. Eek! I'm so excited for you!"

Myka made a face, tipping her head in Cassie's direction, quietly telling the young woman to keep her mouth shut.

"Mom, why are you going to dinner with HG?"

"Because she asked me baby girl." Myka tossed on a cream colored cami before throwing the blouse over her head.

"Is Christina gonna be there!?" She asked excitedly.

"Woah! Definitely not kiddo."

"Claudia!" Myka picked up a pillow and flung it at the girls head.

"Wha..? I didn't... it's just... nevermind."

"Cass, it's just gonna be me and Helena tonight. She just wants to take me to dinner okay?" Myka tucked a curl behind her daughters ear, brushing her thumb over rosy cheeks, and Cassie nodded with a big smile.

"You're going so early though. She's probably gonna take you on an amazing adventure! I really like her."

"So does your mom kid, and I'm sure that adventure will be..."

"Seriously?" Myka reached for another pillow, but Claudia picked Cassie up and used her as a shield.

After Myka was dressed, she modeled her outfit for the girls who both approved; Cassie with a big goofy smile that she got from her mother, and Claudia who hid the smirk from Cass, but not from Myka as she stood and undid the top few buttons of Myka's shirt.

The doorbell rang and Cassie jumped off the bed, racing downstairs to answer it followed closely by her sitter.

"HG!" Cassie leapt into the womans arms excitedly, suffocating her with a giant hug and a face full of curls; but Helena was overjoyed at the young girls affection toward her and returned it one hundred percent.

"It's so nice to see you again Cass, Christina said to give you a big hug for her so here's another one." Helena pulled Cassie back into another giant hug before setting her down.

"This is my sitter Claudia!" Cassie took Helena's hand and pulled her into the house.

"It's very nice to meet you and thank you so much for taking such good care of this little one." She extended her hand and greeted the young red head.

Claudia smiled, took the offered hand and pulled HG closer to her, whispering pleadingly into the woman's ear. "Please don't hurt Myka. She means a lot to me."

Helena was taken back by the sincerity in the young woman's voice. She nodded as she pulled away, and firmly shook her hand, assuring her that even though they had only known each other a short while, she had come to care for Myka just as much.

"Hey!"

Helena looked to the top of the stairs where Myka stood. "Hi." She said breathlessly, the wind knocked out of her. "You look beautiful." She whispered when Myka had gotten closer.

"So do you." Myka hugged her briefly before pulling back. She turned to Cassie, "you little miss, listen to Claudia and get your homework done. Shower and brush your teeth. Eat the veggies that she puts on your plate and don't stay up too late." She kissed Cassie's forehead then stood up looking at Claudia. "And you... don't let her boss you around, make sure you get your homework done, you have classes tomorrow morning so get to sleep early, I set up the guest room for you, please put some vegetables on her plate and on yours." She kissed Claudia's forehead as well, the entire conversation was being viewed by a stunned Helena. It was almost as though Myka had two daughters, and Helena was intrigued, making a mental note to ask about it later.

Myka turned around and hooked her arm with Helena's. "Shall we?"

"Yes darling we shall. Good night Cassie, Claudia."

"Night!" Both girls said in unison, waving at the women walking down the driveway.

...

"This is for you." Helena handed a black cloth to Myka who was seated nervously in the passengers seat.

"What is this?"

"A blind fold. Don't want to ruin the surprise of the date. It's some of my best work, and we're almost there so if you'd please."

Myka looked at Helena, slightly horrified, but nodded and slipped the blindfold on cautiously. The car stopped and Myka listened around to see if she could pick up where they were. She could hear some birds, a lot of birds and different kinds. She sniffed the air when the car door opened, the smells were interesting, musky and earthy, there were a lot of plants here, flowers. Suddenly she heared a roar in the distance. Her head snapped up, "The zoo?"

"Bollocks! How did you know that?" Helena lifted the blindfold slowly and Myka blinked, adjusting to the light.

"It smells kind of zoo-ish I guess, and I heard the birds and the lion or tiger..."

"Or bear... Oh my." Helena mumbled to herself with a little giggle. "You are something else Myka."

"Is that a good thing?" She asked, her confidence faltering little by little in front of this woman.

"It's a wonderful thing darling." Helena took her hand and walked with her to the front gate. She paid and they walked in. "So I learned a few things about you love and I'd like to share an experience with you that you may not have again in your life."

"Oh yeah, what's that?" Myka asked as Helena dragged her past a bunch of exhibits. "Um... we're not here to see the animals?"

"We'll get to see them all if you like, but there's something we need to see first!"

When they got to where they needed to be, Myka's jaw dropped. "How did you know..."

"Cassie informed me that you have a love of giraffes."

"uh huh..."

"Why?"

"I don't know, might be because I have a long neck and was teased about it, kind of liked that I wasn't the only one."

"Believe me Myka, I've definitely noticed the beautiful length of your neck and whoever teased you was just jealous." Helena said into Myka's ear, causing goosebumps to travel down her back. "Now come along." She took her hand again and pulled her around to the back where a man was waiting for them.

"HG!"

"Charles! Myka this is my brother Charles, he works here and he's arranged for us to get in and see the giraffe Jenna and her new baby Milo."

"A baby giraffe!? No way!"

Helena smiled fondly at the way Myka's face lit up.

Charles walked up to Myka and hugged her. "I can see why my sister is so infatuated with you Ms. Bering, you are absolutely stunning." Myka blushed, Helena pulled her brother away.

"Hands off Charles, she's my date after all." Helena put her arm around Myka's waist and pulled her close. Myka instinctually leaned in and kissed Helena's cheek. Helena's breath hitched at the small kiss, she turned and looked at Myka who stared openly into her eyes, as if giving a part of herself over to the Brit. "Shall we?"

Myka nodded eagerly, practically hopping up and down like a little girl.

They walked into the back pen where Jenna was laying down. Myka squealed when she saw the baby Milo running around clumsily finding his footing. "When was he born?"

"Last week. He's very strong, but definitely has four left hooves. He's a little silly to watch."

"He's amazing." Myka said under her breath, but Helena heard her loud and clear, she had been focusing on her so intently. She was startled by Charles who came up behind her.

"She's amazing."

"She is." Helena whispered back.

"And she won't hurt you, or Christina?"

Helena clenched her jaw as she looked at the woman before her, then turned her head to her brother whispering. "She's amazing to Christina Charles, she'd never hurt us."

"Good. I'm happy you found someone sis." Charles kissed Helena's cheek and walked over to Myka. "They are breath taking creatures aren't they?"

"Absolutely. The little one is just... if I were born as an animal, I'd be a giraffe and I'd probably be just like that little guy." She laughed at the idea. "I care about your sister Charles, and I love Christina, she's such a sweet kid. I won't hurt them, I promise." Charles looked a little surprised. "I could hear you two whispering. I may have been looking this way, but I've been paying close attention to the woman standing behind us because she is just as breathtakingly beautiful and even more amazing to me as the creatures in front of us right now."

"You love her."

"I don't know yet, but she has a piece of my heart that I hadn't thought I'd give anyone ever again. It could be love, but we only just met. I can tell you that she is special to me."

"Good. Because you're special to her as well."

"Why did you move here?" Myka spoke up, drawing Helena to step between them and join in the conversation.

"Well, someone needed to take care of HG after that ars... gah." He stopped abruptly at the quick jab Helena took to his ribs. "I missed my sister and niece." Myka knew there was something going on, but she would wait for Helena to share it with her. "Would you like to feed them?"

"Your sister and niece?" Myka smirked.

"Funny. Helena she's funny."

Helena simply nodded in agreement and silently finished off describing Myka in her head; funny, beautiful, kind, sincere. She could go on for an eternity with this woman.

"The giraffes. Would you like to feed them?"

"Can I?"

...

Helena and Myka walked around the zoo for about an hour after that, hand in hand and taking in all the amazing things about the animals they saw.

"So you ready for dinner?"

"More than ready." Myka's stomach growled loudly on cue and both women laughed all the way back to the car. "Do I need to be blindfolded?"

"Nope. Also, I hope you don't have any food allergies because the place we're going chooses the food for you. And I do hope you're not as afraid of the dark as I am."

"What?"

They got to the restaurant and walked into a room that was pitch black. "Helena I can't see anything."

"It's dining in the dark. It's a theory that you're supposed to be able to enjoy the taste of the food more, experience it with all the senses except for sight."

"Because sometimes the way we see things can effect the way we experience it." Myka finished, reaching out and grabbing onto Helena's arm. "And I guess in the dark you can enjoy your company a little differently as well."

"No funny business girls." The hostess, an older woman that lead them to their table chuckled at the conversation they had been having.

"Yes maam." Myka said, leaning against the woman beside her.

When they sat down, Myka could start to feel Helena tense up a bit. "You okay?"

"I wanted to try this for sometime, but never had anyone to go with. Christina is afraid of the dark as well."

"Helena, I thought you were joking. You want to get out of here?"

"No darling, I am enjoying this I just need a moment to adjust." Helena heard Myka get up and the chair move slightly, then she felt Myka's leg press against her own and a hand resting on her thigh.

"Better?" Myka whispered against Helena's cheek.

"Much better. Thank you."

The dinner was spent with light conversation, and with innocent, but lingering touches that kept both women on edge in the best way possible.

...

"The food was amazing!" Myka pranced along the sidewalk like a little kid. "This is probably the best date I've ever been on. Definitely the most unique and memorable one. Thank you." Before she knew what she was doing, Myka leaned forward and kissed Helena softly. She pulled back as soon as she realized that Helena's lips were on hers. "I'm so sorry... I didn't..." But as soon as they had parted, Helena reached for Myka's head and pulled her in again, this time the simple meeting of lips was more, there was an intensity and need to prove something. It was a kiss so hard that it had staked claim on the other woman, but soft and gentle enough to show her that she was safe with her.

"Beautiful." Helena's eyes were still closed, she didn't notice the hunger in Myka's hazel ones and soon found her lips pressed against the taller woman's pair once again. This time, Myka licked along Helena's lower lip and gained entrance, hesitantly brushing against the roof of her mouth, exploring and learning everything she could.

"Wow." She ended the kiss, resting her forehead against Helena's. "That was amazing. You're amazing Helena." Helena kissed her again. "Cassie was right."

"What? She told you how amazing I am?"

"She said you'd take me on an adventure tonight. And you did."

"It was nothing Myka."

"It was everything. Cassie and I have had a rough couple of years and this meant more to me than you'll ever know."

Helena pulled Myka into a warm hug, filling it with as much love and understanding as she possibly could.

"Let me get you home love."

...

They pulled up to Myka's house and Helena saw the woman sitting there quietly, going through something in her head that she wasn't about to share willingly. "Myka? Would you like to tell me what's on your mind?"

"I don't know if I want to tell Cassie just yet about our realtionship. Not because I'm ashamed of it or anything I just don't know how to do it."

"I understand and it's perfectly fine with me. We can keep it between us until you're ready."

"Thank you." Myka opened her door and Helena follwed her to the front door of the house.

"I know I already got a few kisses tonight, but one more for the road?" Myka nodded and both women met in the middle; the kiss was soft and sweet, only lasting a few seconds, and when Myka opened the door, the red head was standing there with a big ass grin on her face.

"Claudia!"

"Shhh. Cassie's asleep. Nice!" She held up her hand for a high five, but Myka just stared at her. Helena however had no problem giving Claudia the high five she desired. "Don't encourage her Helena." She turned back to Claudia. "I said go to bed early so go right now." Claudia huffed and puffed all the way up the stairs, disappearing into the bedroom.

"Interesting young woman."

"She's great, but sometimes she can be a pain in the ass." Myka hugged Helena. "Thank you for tonight. I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

"I hope so. Maybe we can do a family dinner sometime soon."

"Sounds perfect." Myka stepped inside and quickly gave Helena one more kiss before she closed the door, practically collapsing against it.

Helena got into her car and slumped in her seat, thinking about the wonderful evening she had just had.

When Myka finally got upstairs, Claudia was laying in her bed, her feet kicking excitedly behind her. "So... tell me everything!"

"Claude!"

"What? Please please please. You guys are so frackin' adorable it kills me! I want to know what you guys did! Please!" Claudia started to roll around on the bed like a child, Myka couldn't help but laugh at the girl she had come to care for as a sister. She changed her clothes quickly, washing her face and pulling her hair back then she joined Claudia on the bed and told her everything about her date.

She didn't miss anything, her eidetic memory working to her advantage in story telling and she kept going not even noticing that her friend had fallen asleep half way through. Eventually Myka nodded off, the feeling of butterflies in the pit of her stomach, fluttering over that warm feeling she had only felt once before in her life. Love.

**Thank you for reading and getting through this. I hope you enjoyed it and please come back for the next one.  
I hope it didn't drag on too much, but if it did, thank you for bearing with me. Love you all. XO**


	5. The Flu

**A/N: Okay... so this chapter is a little long. Some would say that it could be longer haha. But seriously, it took forever because I was struggling with some parts. Lost my notes. gah! So I was trying to write this and got far then remembered something was missing... figured out what it was and had to go back and stick it in there. I hope it isn't too choppy... I could have done better. Have an open mind and remember that before the plot gets more plotty, I need to establish the relationships of all the characters so if you stick with me, we'll get to some drama soon... eventually.**

**Enjoy! :)**

Myka was practically running to her corner office, file folders almost slipping from her grasp when her phone rang loudly; drawing the attention of the firms PI's and first to third years. She gave up, letting the papers fall to the ground, before answering her phone as she walked into her office, closing the door behind her.

"Hey." Myka collapsed into her chair, smiling when she heard the voice on the other end of the line.

"Darling. How are you doing?" Helena was in a similar position at her desk in her studio; sunk into her chair, her hair and clothes a mess, and her desk equally so.

"I'm tired and I'm sorry."

"For what?" The apology, took her for a small loop, she sat up straighter listening for a response.

"I've been swamped at work with this case. It's been rough, but we should be done tonight." Myka then realized that she had scattered all her paperwork on the office floor. "Might be a late night."

"Well, are you busy right now?"

"I'm actually on a break. Jury is still out, probably for another few hours. Why?"

"Why don't we plan that family dinner we talked about? Christina is really excited and I must admit, so am I."

"I know what you mean. I've been wanting to spend time with you, and the girls all week. I haven't even been able to spend much time with Cass, but she is really excited for family dinner and seeing Christina, even though they've spent all week together. Thanks by the way."

"For?"

"For letting Cassie stay at your house during the day. Claudia has classes most days so..."

Helena stopped her quickly. "You don't need to thank me for that. Both you and Cassie are always welcome in our home love, and we've enjoyed having her over. She is the sweetest and she's taken to kenpo like a pro."

"I know. I come home late and she wakes up to show me. It's cute when she's tired, she trips over everything." Myka laughed, mostly at Helena's giggling; it was endearing and sweet.

"So, I'm free tomorrow night and I've just done some grocery shopping. You?"

"I believe I'll be free and I haven't gone grocery shopping all week." They both laughed this time, finishing up making plans before saying goodbye.

When Myka was off the phone, there was a knock on her door. "Come in." A young woman walked in, one of Myka's good friends Leena. "Hey, you okay?"

"I'm good Myka, just brought you your papers, and don't worry they weren't messed up too bad." She handed the folders over and Myka looked at them quickly.

"You re-organized them? Leena you didn't have to do that." Myka stood and walked over to her long time friend, pulling her into a hug of gratitude. "Thank you so much."

"It's no problem. I could kind of tell you had something else on your mind." Leena chuckled. "Or someone else. Anything you want to tell an old friend?"

"It's in the early stages but there might be someone."

"I knew it! Spill. Now." She plopped herself down on one of the chairs.

"God, you're worse than Claudia." Myka sunk back into her seat.

"Please, she's a baby and she loves you and wants to know about your life, because she knows you deserve to be happy."

"And what does that make you?" Myka propped her head in her hands.

"The exact same thing! Myka you and Cassie have dealt with a lot these past few years and all your friends are waiting for you guys to be happy. So does this person make you two happy?"

"Cass is beyond happy. Over the moon, but she doesn't know that it's a... romantic relationship yet. She's more in love with her daughter Christina."

"Her?" Leena smiled brightly, pulling Myka's hands out from under her chin and holding them in the middle of her desk. "Her?" She asked again more playfully.

Myka couldn't help it, her entire body was buzzing with excitement. She had just come out to one of her closest friends and now she can talk freely to Leena, although Leena has always been a safe place for her to go and an easy person for her to talk to.

"Her. Her name is Helena and she is amazing; beautiful, intelligent, sexy, a great kisser." She stopped, remembering everything about Helena's lips on her own, bitting her lip and causing Leena to lean back blushing. "Sorry... but seriously the thing that makes me lo... attracted to her the most is that she loves her daughter and she loves Cassie. I feel safe with her Leena and I trust her with Cassie's life."

"Wow! That's a big deal Myka, and don't think I didn't catch the fact that you almost said love. You know I'm good at reading people."

"Yeah... one of your more annoying traits." Myka threw a crumpled up piece of paper at her, before going on to explain how they met, the first time she realized that she had feelings for this woman, their coffee date, their date date, and the Kafka novel. "And we just got off the phone, planned a family dinner tomorrow night."

"That sounds nice. Can't wait to meet her Myka." Leena stood up and walked around the desk, pulling her friend up and hugging her tight. "You deserve to be happy and I can tell just by looking at you that she has your heart. I hope she knows how lucky she is." Leena left the office, and as soon as she did she ran to her desk and called Claudia, the both of them giggling and gossiping like giddy school girls until they lost track of time.

...

Myka normally woke to her alarm clock, but the morning of family date night she was brought out of her sleep by her little girl, crying out for her. She bolted out of her room, running down the hall to Cassie's door.

"Baby, you okay?" Myka noted that her daughters face was slightly pale and sweaty. She knelt next to her and put a hand on her head. "You have a fever, is it your tummy?"

"Mom, my throat hurts and my nose is all runny."

Myka immediately pulled the blankets off of Cassie, helping her take her pj's off and wrapping her up in a robe while she ran a cool bath. As soon as the little girl was in there with her rubber ducks, she went into the kitchen to make soup.

"Shit!" When she opened the fridge, she remembered that there were no groceries. She pulled out her phone and quickly dialed. "Please answer, please please please... Claudia!"

"Hey, is everything okay?"

"Cass seems to have the flu and I don't have anything in the house to feed her. I know you have classes today..."

"I have an exam this morning, but I can skip the other ones and pick up some soup and crackers."

"Are you sure?" Myka made sure to listen for Cassie, if she called out for her.

"Yeah dude, no problem but it'll be maybe an hour?"

"That's okay! We can hold out till then, I'll find something for her to do. Can you pick up medicine too please? She has a sore throat."

"Yeah, um..." The red head paused, unsure if she should continue.

"Um?"

"There are ice pops in the freezer, behind the bag of peas." Claudia knew she was 11 miles away at school, but she shut her eyes as though she were about to be slugged in the arm.

"No there aren't. We don't have ice pops in this house Claudia. No sugar remember?"

"Well, hate to break it to you, but Cassie has been eating ice pops since I started baby sitting."

"What!?" Myka nearly dropped her phone. "You started baby sitting when she was three!"

"Yeah I'll see you in an hour." The line went dead.

"Claudia!" Myka did all but slam her phone on the kitchen counter. She took a breath and looked at the freezer for a few minutes before heading upstairs.

When she got upstairs, she went to her bedroom and looked into the master bath, where Cassie was sitting in a mound of bubbles. She laughed and went to work making her own bed comfortable for her little girl, picking out a warm set of clothes and making sure all of Cassie's favorite things were in her room.

"You done Cass?" The little girl nodded, her wet curls stuck to the side of her face as she smiled broadly. "You're already looking a lot better. How's your throat?" Myka pulled Cassie out of the tub and wrapped her up in a towel, carrying her to the bedroom.

"Still hurts a little."

"Well, after we get you dressed and in bed, you can have an ice pop." Cassie squealed excitedly, immediately stopping and flinching at the pain in her throat, but a smile returned to her face just as fast.

"Mom?" Cassie said when she was changed and tucked in.

"Yeah baby girl?"

"What about family dinner with HG and Christina?" The small figure on the bed clutched at her teddy bear tightly.

"I forgot about that!" Myka rolled off the bed and ran downstairs, grabbed her phone and a popsicle, returning to the bedroom.

She hit a few keys and held the phone to her ear.

"Myka! I was just about to call you..."

"I'm so sorry, but we have to reschedule dinner. Cassie woke up this morning with the flu and I was so preoccupied with making sure she's okay that I forgot to call first thing, I'm sorry." Myka said in one breath.

"Um... it's fine, I was about to call to say that Christina woke with a fever and we should cancel, but I guess they've been spending so much time together, it's no surprise they're both ill." Helena could hear Myka relaxing on the other end.

"Yeah, I have no meds and no food so we're waiting for Claudia to get here, she has an exam this morning so it'll be a little while."

"I have a suggestion, but you may not want to do it and I'll understand completely if you don't."

"What is it?"

"Spend the evening here with us. We have plenty of medicine and food. Sophie made a wonderful soup and Christina already has the extra bed pulled out right next to her." Helena laughed remembering how adamant her daughter was about setting it up the day before just in case it turned into a sleep over. "Plus studies show that children who are ill tend to recover faster when with a friend."

"Um, I feel like you're making that last part up but let me ask Cass." Myka put the phone to her chest and looked at her daughter, who's lips were now stained red from the treat she had. "Christina would like to know if you and I want to spend the evening at their house."

"You mean a sleep over!?"

Myka picked the phone back up to her ear. "Helena you mean a sleep over right?" She put the phone back against her chest. "Yes a sleep over."

Cassie nodded enthusiastically, a huge smile plastered on her face.

"She said yes and it looks like she's already feeling much better so thank you for that." Myka blushed, thinking of spending the night in Helena's home, she wanted to be near her all the time, but now they would be confronted with the sleeping arrangements and depending on what happened, their relationship could change big time.

"Well, we'll see you two in a bit then."

"Be there soon. Bye." Myka hung up the phone and started packing an overnight bag for the two of them.

...

"Myka, Cassie!" Helena smiled as she let the Bering family into her home. Myka was carrying Cassie, who was simply relaxing against her mothers shoulder.

"Hey Helena. You mind if I get her upstairs?"

Helena shook her head as Myka leaned in and quickly kissed her cheek with a sly grin as she passed her on the way into the house.

They took Cassie upstairs to Christina's bedroom, where the young girl was waiting, her smile lighting up the room when she saw her friend. "Cass!"

"Christina!" Cassie squirmed out of her mothers grasp, running over and jumping in Christina's bed next to her.

"Uh uh young lady, you sleep in your own bed tonight."

"Okay mom, but can I stay here until we have to sleep?" Cassie begged Myka, who eventually gave in.

Myka backed out toward the bedroom door, watching as Christina pulled out a book she had been entertaining herself with. "The Patchwork Girl of Oz?" Myka asked, tilting her head to read the cover.

"What can I say? She has great taste." Helena replied.

"Like her mum." Myka chuckled, leaving the room and heading for the stairs.

Helena made sure the girls were okay before following Myka out. As they walked down the stairs, Helena slipped her hand into the other woman's, pulling her toward the kitchen. "Would you like some coffee?"

"I'd love some. Thank you." Myka just stood there watching the woman in front of her moving around her kitchen with such ease and comfort. She loved seeing Helena like this; care free, calm, confident. It was beautiful to her.

"You just gonna stare at me all night?" As soon as the coffee was on, Helena turned to the other woman and stalked toward her slowly, trapping her in a corner. She silently asked for permission which was instantly granted when Myka pulled her close by her hips. Helena tentatively leaned in and kissed Myka's soft lips, reveling in the wonder she felt. It was endless, beyond her comprehension and she was so lost in it, both of them were, that they didn't hear the kitchen door swing open.

"Miss Wells?" A soft voice called out, pulling the two women a part. Myka jumped so fast that she crashed her lower back right against the counter, hissing in pain.

"Sophie. What can I do for you?" Helena asked, straightening out her top.

"Miss, I think I'll be spending the evening here to keep an eye out for the girls and I just came down here to get them some soup and crackers." Sophie kept her head down, Helena had become a friend, but she was still her employer and she respected that relationship so much.

"Thank you Sophie. Would you also mind taking up some medicine for Cassie?"

"Of course. I'll be out of your way soon, and please don't worry about the girls tonight, I'll take care of everything." And she did all she needed to do and left the two women standing alone in the kitchen once again.

"How about we take the coffee into the living room?" Helena poured them each a cup, handing one to Myka. They walked into the living room and sat on the couch, instantly gravitating toward each other, until their thighs were touching. Helena's hand instinctively curled around the other woman's knee and Myka relaxed into the touch, smiling into her mug as she sipped her coffee.

"Helena what is that?" Myka tilted her chin toward a device on the coffee table.

"It's a monitor, there's one in the girls room as well so we can keep an ear on them. I invented it myself." Helena boasted, but managed to have a humbleness in her gaze.

"You invented a baby monitor?" Myka grinned.

"A baby... no! It's a very intricate design and has a lot more to it then your typical baby monitor..." Myka stopped Helena's rant by placing her hand over the Brit's, who's grip was tightening around her thigh. "Sorry."

"It's okay Helena. It's beautiful, and if Claudia sees it, she will steal it from you and take it a part. She loves tinkering. I know you don't think it's a baby monitor, but it's doing a wonderful job at monitoring our babies." She chuckled, then something dawned on her. "Helena, can they hear us?"

"No darling. It's a one way device." Helena attempted to shift their attention a bit, by softly picking at the hem of Myka's jeans, focusing her gaze on that spot for a moment. "Myka was it too forward of me to ask you both to stay the night?"

"No. I mean, staying the night isn't a problem, it's just... what are we...?"

"I'm not expecting anything from you Myka, I just like when you're near and when Cassie is close by. I feel better knowing that you are both safe and Christina just adores the both of you so I thought... it may not be the worst plan to do this now. We can get to know each other better."

"You ramble a little when you're nervous." Myka heard Helena's breath hitch, her fingers stopped their busy work on the rough fabric of her pants. "You okay?"

"You make me nervous." Helena breathed out quietly, but Myka heard it clear as day. "No one has ever made me so nervous before."

"What about Christina's father?" This time the hitch in Helena's breathing was followed by a flicker of pain that washed over her face.

"He's not in our lives anymore." Helena wasn't meaning to sound harsh but she noticed Myka flinch slightly at her words.

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have..."

"No Myka, it's really okay. He just wasn't a good father to Christina or a good man to me and he's gone." Helena was vulnerable, Myka's heart ached for the pain that she could clearly see but do nothing to soothe.

"Did he hurt you Helena?" Myka couldn't stop her hand from balling into a fist.

"Not at first. He was my best friend growing up, we went to university together. We weren't planning on it, but one night we slept together and a few weeks later I found out I was pregnant."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"Myka I know this is a lot but I really do want to share as much of my life with you and Cassie as you'll allow. I trust you." Myka nodded in understanding and awe. "I told him I was pregnant and he immediately asked me to marry him. Like having a child together meant I needed to give him my entire life. It wasn't who I was. I was never one to even consider marriage."

"So did you marry him?"

"I didn't. But we stayed together for a while. When Christina was one... that was when he started to get a little violent. It was all too much for him. He didn't know how to deal with it and he did things, never to my Christina." A tear trickled down the side of Helena's face, Myka reached forward and brushed it away, taking both of the other woman's hands into her own, offering her support. "Until one night, when Christina got in the way and he pushed her aside. She was so little and he just pushed her like she was nothing to him but an obstacle, a hurdle blocking him from me. I don't know what happened, but I went a bit mad. He tried to hit me, but something happened and I dodged it, I was filled with anger and rage, my little girl was crying behind him and I hit him and kicked him and I kept hitting him. When he stopped moving, I got off of him and picked up my baby. I told him that I was leaving and if he ever tried to find me or my daughter, I'd kill him. Then we left and came here."

Myka took it all in, sorting through everything in her head. She felt so many things; anger, hatred toward this man she doesn't even know, sorrow for the woman she had grown to love even more in these past few moments, and sorrow for the child sitting sick upstairs with her daughter.

"I dont' know if Christina remembers anything about those days, but she has just as tough a time trusting people as I do. So I was very happy when she had taken a liking to you love." Myka was still sitting there quietly thrumming through things in her head. "Myka? Did I say too much?"

"No. You're good. I'm just... I wish I had known you back then. I would have protected you both."

Helena tucked a strand of hair behind Myka's head, pulling her close and kissing her softly. "I know." She rested her forehead against the other woman's, breathing her in and letting the moment wash away all the anger still left in her heart. They were lost in each other, it was so quiet you could've heard a pin drop, their breaths mixed; dancing around each other and it felt like time had slowed just for them.

"MOMS!" The two women jumped a part startled and motherly instict caused them to both stand up quickly almost ready to dash to the stairs. Helena reached out and took Myka's arm.

"I think they're just ready for bed. Would you like to say goodnight to the girls and I can show you where you'll be sleeping?"

"Sure." Myka said, breathless as the adrenaline slowly faded.

After saying goodnight, Helena led Myka through the house to her bedroom. "I hope I'm not being too forward Myka, and like I said, I'm not expecting anything from you, but I'd like it if you spent the night with me."

"Helena... are you sure? I mean the girls..."

"Are down the hall and Sophie is watching them, and she's great with Christina. Cassie is safe with her, I promise." She took Myka's hands and led her into the room. They sat on the bed together. "You can shower if you'd like."

"Thanks, I showered before I got here, I just need to change."

"Okay you take the bathroom, I'll change in here."

Myka changed her clothes, throwing on a shorts and a t-shirt, putting her hair up in a top knot. She walked back into the room to see Helena's bare back facing her, and her eyes couldn't help but follow the line of freckles along her back. She gulped audibly, causing the Brit to turn her head.

"Sorry. You changed faster than I expected." Helena quickly tossed a tank top on before turning around fully to face her.

Myka wished she hadn't seen that, because sleeping next to this woman would be nearly impossible now. "It's okay, no problem." When she saw Helena's semi evil smirk, she wondered if Helena timed it perfectly so she'd see the milky white expanse of skin over muscle and curves. Myka stood in front of the bed. "Um... right or left?"

"Left. I hope you don't mind."

"Thank god! I'm a righty all the way." Myka dropped on the bed like she owned it, comfortable enough to claim that side but still too shy to roll near the inventor's side just yet. Helena put the monitor on her bedside table, and settled in next to her, pulling the blanket over her body.

"So Myka, may I...?" Helena acknowledged the small bit of space between them, when the other woman saw, she nodded and Helena slowly inched her way closer until they were touching. "So is this okay?"

"Helena we're both adults. You don't have to ask my permission to touch me. I'm here because I want to be here with you."

"In that case." Helena turned, facing away from Myka and reached back, pulling the taller woman's arm around her torso and curling herself back into Myka's body. "I'm the little spoon darling. I hope you don't mind."

"Nope." Myka was tense at first, getting used to the feeling of having Helena in her arms like this, she was so amazed by her beauty, god she smelled so good and felt so good... Myka couldn't stop thinking that if she were a man, Helena would be able to feel just how much she wanted this. What she didn't know was that Helena had been sharing those same thoughts. "Helena?"

"Yes darling?"

Myka tilted her head down slightly and pressed a kiss to the bare shoulder in front of her. Helena smiled, putting her hand over the one wrapped around her middle. "I will never hurt you or Christina I promise."

"I believe you." Helena offered with a squeeze of her hand. "I will promise the same to you and Cassie. You're always safe here with us."

They fell asleep, comfortable, and happier than they've ever been in the embrace of another human being. Helena shared a part of herself with Myka that made the woman love her even more though she hadn't admitted it yet. And all Myka wanted was to one day share everything with this amazing woman and her daughter. She had never thought she could trust her heart to someone else ever again, but Helena was giving hers bit by bit, so why shouldn't she try as well. It would be the start of a very long road of ups and downs for the four of them, but Myka couldn't help think that it would end up being entirely worth it.

**Thank you for making it to the end of this chapter. WOW! That was a long one. (that's what she said) sorry... I had to. Anyway, just building the relationship a little, slowly gonna start giving some backstory on both sides, but this was a heavy Helena side chapter so I hope you enjoyed it and please review and comment if your heart so desires. I love you all for reading. Thank you so much for your support. XO**


	6. Feels like Home

**A/N: Hello! Sorry this took forever. I was being pulled in a million directions this past week, but here's the next chapter. I hope you like it and it's fluffy and adorable, so have fun. :)**

Myka woke up in a large, warm bed; a body pressed up against hers, and an arm thrown protectively over her stomach. She hadn't woken up this way in such a long time, it almost startled her out of a deep sleep but as soon as she felt Helena's warm breath on her shoulder, she remembered where she was. She wanted more than anything to roll over and look at the beautiful woman's face, still so amazed that she was lucky enough to have shared a bed with her, but instead, was content to lay in her arms a while longer.

Through sleep filled eyes, Myka made out the blurry red numbers on the alarm clock; 8:12 AM. Hazel eyes shot open. She gritted her teeth, cringing as she reluctantly wriggled out of Helena's embrace. Her legs hung over the side of the bed and she carefuly stood up, attempting to prevent the matress from dipping beneath the shifting weight.

"Mmmm..." She heard Helena mumbling into the pillow and smiled at the sight before her when she turned around. Helena's face was buried in the pillow Myka had been using, her hair spread out in a wild mess against the cream colored sheet. "Where are you going?" Her eyes were still closed, but she moved her head to rest her cheek serenely on the pillow. Myka noted the softness of the Brits features; though usually neutral and relaxed, Myka knew there were moments of uncertainty in the other woman's eyes, how her lips parted slightly to reveal her vulnerability, and how her jaw would clench when something was bothering her. "What?" Helena could tell something was running through Myka's mind, by the silence, and her suspicions were confirmed when she opened her eyes and saw the younger woman worrying her bottom lip.

"You're beautiful." Myka let slip, immediately drawing her gaze to the floor as a furious blush spread over her cheeks like a wild fire that couldn't be controlled. "I'm sorry. I'm just gonna check on the girls. You want to join me?" She quickly changed the subject to the kids, hoping it would push what she just said to the back of Helena's mind. She opened the door, the smell of bacon and eggs wafting through the house. She listened and heard the girls laughing with Sophie in the kitchen. "Sounds like they're feeling better."

"First, don't think I'll let what you said go so easily. Second, I told you putting them together would be a good idea." Helena took a second to stretch, moaning slightly as she put her arms over her head. Myka's breath hitched at the sliver of skin exposed by the rising of the other woman's top. She didn't realize she had been staring until Helena cleared her throat. "You okay?" Myka nodded dumbly and Helena stood up walking to her. "And lastly, you're the most beautiful woman I've ever met Myka." She took hold of Myka's hands and pulled her closer. "I don't know how you feel about morning breath so early in a relationship, but I'd very much like to kiss you. So do you have a tooth brush or do you need one? I have extras."

Myka smiled, tracing patterns, lovingly on Helena's hand with her thumb. "I have one, thank you."

They each threw on a pair of sweat pants, comfortable and adorable black sweats and dissappeared into the bathroom.

Helena didn't waste any time, as soon as they were both done brushing their teeth, she pressed her lips firmly against Myka's, trapping her against the bathroom counter. "Good morning Myka." She sighed, her lips almost touching the taller womans with no indication of moving away.

After catching her breath, Myka managed a good morning in return. "You really like pinning me against counter tops don't you?" Myka asked, remembering their moment in the kitchen the day before.

"What can I say? I know what I want." Helena kissed Myka once more, before taking her hand and leading her out of the room. They made their way down the stairs, Helena stopped Myka at the bottom, wanting one more kiss before they went in for breakfast. Sophie stepped out of the kitchen to call them in and saw them there, clearing her throat.

"Unless you two are planning to tell the girls about your relationship sometime soon, you should really keep all that in private." Sophie smirked and Helena rolled her eyes, tugging Myka along, separating as they stepped into the kitchen.

"Mom!"

"Mum!" The girls yelled out in unison. They sat side by side with pancake batter all over their faces and big smiles stretching from ear to ear.

"Hey sweetie." Myka walked over to the girls, kissing the top of Cassie's head and feeling her face. "You look like you're feeling better. You don't have a fever, that's good."

Cassie nodded. "Sophie's soup is magical!" Her little feet were kicking in the air.

"It is?" Myka sat next to her daughter, taking a napkin and wiping her face down, in an attempt to clean it off, and failing miserably. "You're gonna need a bath after this."

Helena mirrored Myka's actions, seeing that Christina had made the same progress as her girlfriends daughter. "Thank you Sophie. Once again, your magical soup seems to have done wonders."

"Thank you Miss." Sophie set up the plates with food. "I'll be going home this morning, unless you need me to stay."

"You're not joining us for breakfast?" Helena stood up and helped Sophie set the table.

"No thank you, I think I've done all I need for these two little ladies, and unless you need me to stay, I think I'll just head home."

"Alright." Helena hugged Sophie close, whispering into her ear. "Thank you again. I've always been able to count on you my dear friend."

"Thank you HG." Sophie whispered back, hugging tighter before releasing her hold. "Goodbye girls." She leaned down between the two, "Remember the secret." She whispered. "If you ever get sick and I'm not there, the recipe for the magical soup is on the door in that cupboard." She pointed discretely, smiling at the two little girls giggling in secret. "Shhh. Don't tell your mums okay?" They nodded and hugged the nice woman goodbye.

"Bye Sophie. Thank you for all of this." Myka didn't know the woman as well as everyone else; even Cassie spent enough time here in the past week that she was growing close to her, but she knew that Helena trusted her, so she treated and thought of Sophie as a friend.

...

After breakfast, Helena sent the girls into the other room to work on a secret project they had planned the past week for Myka.

Myka leaned forward, resting her elbows on the kitchen counter and watching Helena wash the dishes. They had music playing softly and Myka found that she simply adored the sway of Helena's hips and tilt of her head to the rhythm of the background music. "So..."

"So?"

"Something's happening in there that I don't know about. What is it?" Myka nodded toward the direction of the living room.

"You'll find out soon enough love, just be patient." Helena turned her head smiling, the sun rays from the kitchen window framing her profile, giving light to her soft features. Myka held her breath, slowly standing and stalking toward the Brit.

Helena still had her back turned and jumped slightly when she felt lips against her shoulder. "You won't tell me?" Myka whispered against Helena's neck as she worked her lips up slowly, stopping just below her ear. "Please?" She was never this bold before, but something about this woman changed her. She felt like nothing could go wrong, she was the safest she had been in a very long time.

Helena turned her head, her lips brushing against Myka's lightly. She could feel her knees weakening. No one had ever made her feel this way; vulnerable and happy to be so all at the same time. Still, she wouldn't let Myka win this one. "You'll love it, I promise." With that, she leaned in that last centimeter and kissed Myka; her lips lingering there until Christina's voice called out to her from the other room. She pulled away quickly, glancing at the door with Myka to make sure they weren't seen.

"Mum!?"

"What is it?" She said loud enough to be heard across the way.

"We're ready!" Both the girls spoke this time, giggling and rustling around in their creation.

"One minute love, we'll be right there." She focused her attention back on Myka, kissing her once more briefly. Too briefly for either of them to stand. "I usually take things a lot slower than this."

"I'm somehow having a hard time believing that. I feel like you always get what you want, when you want it." Myka reached out and took Helena's hand in hers.

"I do." Helena whispered, breathlessly.

"Then you must really care about me to take it as slow as you are." She gently guided the slender digits in her grasp to her lips and kissed the wonderfully soft knuckles presented before her.

"I really must, because you, Myka Bering have not been making it any easier for me."

"I don't mean to make it so difficult for you."

"Trust me, that makes you even more special than you think. You have no idea what you do to me do you?"

Myka looked into the other woman's eyes with an openness that could have taken her breath away. She took her free hand, cupping Helena's cheek and guiding her lips forward again.

"Mom..." Myka jumped back, startled by her daughters call for her. She leaned her forehead against Helena's. She wrapped her arms around her slender waist.

"If we don't get in there, they'll come in here and see us." She pressed closer. "Helena?"

"Yes Myka?" Helena's eyes were closed, she stood still taking in the sensations of having her girlfriend so close.

"I really do want to tell everyone, especially Cassie and Christina. I just..."

"Shhh." Helena quickly kissed Myka in hopes of stopping her train of thought and she was successful. "When you're ready love. I promise I can be patient. Now let's go see that surprise." She pulled away, reluctantly separating herself from the taller woman and walking toward the other room. "You'll love it."

Myka and Helena got into the living room and the girls squealed with excitement.

"Mom! You like it?" Cassie's head popped out from under a blanket.

"A... a fort?" Myka's eyes danced around the large living area, now tented by every blanket and sheet the Wells' home had. It was adorably sweet, and she couldn't stop smiling.

"Mommy, just like we did before!" Cassie and Christina rolled over on the floor, their legs kicking up as they turned on the television. "We're watching movies today!"

Helena leaned close and whispered, "She told me you both did this often, but lately there hasn't been time?"

"It's been busy at work. I didn't know she missed doing this. I feel like I've missed so much." Myka fought back tears at the thought of not being there for her daughter.

"We'll change that. You're a wonderful mother Myka, that's what drew me to you love." She pulled Myka into the fort. "That's our seat." Helena pointed to the corner of the fort, where some cushions sat, piled with pillows and blankets. "Shall we?"

The girls laughed through the movies, Myka and Helena laughed along with them, loving that their girls got on so well together. For Helena, it had shown her that Christina found stability in these people who started off as strangers, that she was open to trusting people. For Myka, it made the idea of telling Cassie about her and Helena, a lot less intimidating. Myka knew that no matter what; everyone in her life could hate the idea, could hate who she had been slowly falling in love with, because the only person who's approval mattered was Cassie.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice Helena put the blanket over them. She did notice when Helena snuggled closer, when she tangled their fingers together, and she noticed when Helena turned slowly and snuck a kiss to her shoulder. "Helena." She hissed, looking at their daughters.

"Sorry but can you really blame me?"

How could this woman be so endearing? She was charming and lovely. "Take me out on Friday?"

"Can I keep you in instead?" Helena asked so softly, Myka had to strain to hear her.

"Surprise me." Myka squeezed the small hand in her own and redirected her attention to the film.

Helena wanted to join everyone in watching the animated movie picked out by the kids, but she couldn't avert her gaze from the woman next to her.

They spent the rest of the day this way, stopping between movies to get snacks, go outside and get fresh air and playing games together as a family. It was different, but it didn't feel different. To these four individuals, it felt like home; and none of them had known that feeling in a long time.

**Thank you for reading this. I hope it was okay for now. More back story on Myka and Cassie coming up and we'll see what happens when Helena takes Myka out again... or you know, keeps her in. ;) I appreciate you guys sticking with me. I love this story and I love Christina and Cassie. Please come back for the next one, and feel free to review, but it's not necessary. Love you all. XO**


	7. That was the Moment

**A/N: Okay... I read this chapter a few times before posting and I'll admit... something is off; pacing, dialogue... IDK. But I think it's okay to post already, so here it is. Please enjoy it as best you can and have fun.**

**Sorry it took forever to get this chapter out there. :x Busy week... super tired. Here it is.**

"Claudia what am I doing?" Myka slumped into the sofa and put her head in her hands.

"What do you mean? You're getting ready for a hot date tonight with a sexy Brit, that's what you're doing." The red head sat on the arm rest next to her friend who immediately shot a glance at the kitchen where Cassie was doing homework. "You know she won't care right?"

"What?" Myka snapped out of her temporary haze, meeting Claudia's eyes confused.

"Cass won't care that you have someone new in your life. She's a little genius freak. She knows you're not replacing Sam and she's smart enough to know that a woman can love another woman. I mean, you never showed an interest in women before and yeah she's young, but you've never been the person to shelter her from that kind of stuff so she's not ignorant." Claudia watched Myka watching Cassie. "You scared she'll be pissed or something?"

"I don't know. I just... it's too soon. I can't just be falling for someone already, not after just..."

"Three years." The young woman paused, allowing Myka to process her words. "It was three years ago Myka. Just because you're falling for HG, doesn't mean you're forgetting Sam." Myka's eyes watered, tears balancing, threatening to spill over almost violently. Her hands were fisted in her lap, her hands shaking.

"What if I can't get over this Claud? What if I can't give Helena what I want to give her, what she deserves?"

"Look, just take it slow..."

"I think I agreed that our next date would include sex..." Myka whispered so softly and quick that Claudia almost missed it... almost.

"What!?" She shrieked, covering her mouth just before Myka's hands were clasped around her face. They both looked into the kitchen at Cassie who glanced at them, rolled her eyes and went back to her homework muttering, 'you guys are so peculiar.'

"What?" Claudia whispered this time.

"I told her to take me out, she said she wants to stay in. I said 'surprise me.' What does that even mean?"

"Well, do you want 'staying in' to be code for sex?"

They were both silent, and with each passing second the red heads eyes got wider, her jaw slacking more and more.

"I look at her and she makes me feel special Claud... Loved. I haven't felt that for a while and I don't know... I think she could be the one."

"You love her?" Myka nodded while lowering her head, but Claudia stopped her and made her look up instead. "It's not a bad thing." The red head pulled Myka into a fierce hug. "Look, I see you as a sister, bordering on the motherly role, so it actually does pain me to say this but... you've been having sex with yourself for years." She cringed and shivered trying to eradicate those images from her mind. "Take it slow dude. Falling for HG and sleeping with her, won't erase the fact that you had this amazing love with Sam. You'll just have a new amazing love, and there's nothing wrong with that."

Myka started to calm down, ocassionally throwing a glance her daughters way to make sure she was still in the other room, and in an effort to try and convince herself that it wasn't too soon.

"Don't do anything you don't want to do, and if it feels right, just go for it. If it makes a difference, I think she loves you too."

"What self-help books have you been reading?" Myka wiped her face, her emotions now under control, and hugged Claudia one more time. "Thank you."

"Now you should get upstairs and get ready for your date." Claudia said as Myka stood up. "You want me to help pick out undies? You have sexy stuff right? Just in case."

"I got the underwear part down Claud." Myka stood up and started walking up the stairs, muttering under her breath, "Dark Purple lace, matching set."

"Ooh la la!" Claudia squealed as she flung herself across the couch, laughing while Myka ran upstairs. Cassie looked over at Claudia and just shook her head, going back to her homework.

...

Helena picked Myka up that evening and took her to a movie. They chose a spot in the back corner of the theatre where they would have enough privacy to snuggle up to each other and even make out a little.

They got shushed a few times throughout the film, but neither woman cared. They were too wrapped up in each other to notice the stares and glares of the people around them.

After the movie, they got a quick bite to eat. It was a lot more relaxed than their first date, no expectations at all. They were just out, as a couple enjoying their night together.

When they got to Helena's house, Myka noticed that the lights were all off. "Where's Christina and Sophie?" There was a slight tense atmosphere around them, but it wasn't bad at all.

"Sophie has the evening off and Charles agreed to keep Christina tonight." Helena blushed, taking her key out and opening up the front door. "Actually, he insisted that we have the house all to ourselves. Cheeky bastard." They laughed, the tension slowly slipping away and being replaced with excitement, and on Myka's end, curiosity.

Helena tugged on Myka's hand, pulling her into the house. Myka's nerves started to creep in as they neared the stairs, but disappeared quickly as they passed it and walked to the other end of the house and out, till they were in the back yard.

"Helena, where are we going?"

"You'll see!" Helena answered with a childlike glee that stole Myka's breath away.

They stopped in front of the threehouse, Helena's treehouse studio. She slowly opened the door and smiled when she heard Myka gasp. "What do you think love?"

"Um... I think it's beautiful." Myka went in, the tree trunk was adorned with lights all the way around, it looked so different in the dim glow. She could feel Helena's eyes on her as she circled the tree, both of their eyes landed on a small corner of the studio. "Helena?" Myka looked at the Brit.

"Do you... would you like to sit?" Helena asked nervously, gesturing to the corner where she had set up a lot of cushons, blankets and pillows, the corner was also surrounded by stacks of books.

"Sure." The taller woman walked slowly toward Helena, taking her hands and walking back till her heels hit the comfortable pile. They sunk into the pillows, side by side, and sat in silence. The air grew thicker and thicker with uncertainty and a little bit of fear. It wasn't awkward or uncomfortable though, since both women were merely stuck in their own heads.

Helena turned to face Myka who had been worrying her bottom lip and twirling a lock of her hair. Helena found it adorable and chuckled, her gaze finding its way to Myka's lips, ghosting over them as they parted slightly. As she stared intently at those lips, she noticed that Myka's breathing changed, which drew her attention to the rise and fall of Myka's chest. Helena didn't realize that Myka had been watching her, saw her lick her lips and watched those dark eyes shifting lower, and her stomach fluttered wildly.

"Helena?"

Helena looked up at the sound of her name, her eyes were darkened by her need for the woman in front of her. She cautiously brought a hand up and placed it on the back of Myka's neck. When she didn't pull away, Helena surged forward with so much force that when their lips met, there was a slight sting, that was instantly soothed as they melded together, tongues brushing against each other, moving in perfect tandum.

Myka whimpered, her grip tightening in Helena's hair. Without breaking their kiss, they both got up on their knees; pulling each other close until the space between them became non-existant.

Helena started to undo Myka's blouse, breaking their heated kiss for a minute to look down at the buttons. She wasn't even half way through when she stopped, desperate to feel Myka's warmth. She snaked her hands in the top, wrapping her arms around Myka's bare torso and pulling her impossibly closer. She kissed her again but this kiss was different. It was still an amazing blend of push and pull, hard and soft; but this kiss was filled with promise, sincerity and an overwhelming truth.

"Helena stop." Myka broke away from the Brit, pulling Helena's arms out of her shirt and scooting back.

"Myka?" Helena reached for her arm, but it was jerked away so fast it startled her. "What is it? Did I do something wrong?"

"I Just... I need a minute." Myka pulled her knees into her chest like a child and she felt foolish for doing it but her feelings were too overwhelming.

Helena moved a little further away, giving Myka more space. She wanted this, she thought Myka did to. Now she felt like she had done something wrong, pushed this beautiful woman too far and asked too much from her too soon.

Myka thought back to the conversation she had with Claudia; Myka didn't care about peoples approval, she wasn't afraid to tell Cassie because Helena is a woman. Myka didn't want to be hurt again. She didn't want to fall in love with someone who would just disappear and leave her and Cassie alone again. Her heart couldn't take it. "I can't... I think I'm falling in love with you." She whispered so softly, but Helena heard it crystal clear.

"You're..."

"Let me say this please." She said over Helena's recounting of her statement. Helena nodded. "I want to give my heart to you Helena. I know Cassie has already let you into hers and I can't tell you how happy that makes me because I love you. You make me feel special and you make me feel things that I didn't think I'd ever feel again. I know you can't promise me this, but if you think you could try... if we do this, I need you to try and stay. I can't lose you, Cassie won't be able to handle losing you." Myka didn't know what else to say as tears of relief slid down her cheeks.

Helena returned to Myka's side, wiping away the tears that had threatened to stain her face. She didn't even realize she had teared up until Myka's hands were mirroring her own, wiping her cheeks.

"Do you know why I chose this place to bring you instead of the bedroom?" Helena asked Myka, bringing their foreheads to rest against each other. Myka shook her head and Helena stood up slowly, taking Myka's hands and pulling her up.

"Where are we...?"

"Shhh... follow me." They walked around the tree trunk, near the carved out shelves that held Helena's journals, her life's work. She stopped in a certain spot, leaving Myka there and standing by her desk. "There."

"Here?" Myka opened her arms to point out the space she stood in. "What's here?"

"You stood there, studying my studio and looking over my journals. Do you remember?"

"When I came to get Cassie." Myka answered, though she was sure that question was rhetorical. Helena nodded and smiled anyway.

"That was it. That was the moment I realized I could be falling in love with you Myka Bering. I knew that I was in love with you when I saw how my daughter had taken to you that night. It scared me a little, but I knew then that I wanted to try again... with you and Cassie. I can make that promise love, as long as you can as well, because my heart and Christina's... they can't take any more pain and disappointment."

"I promise." By this time, the gap that they had set between them was closed and they were just inches away from each other. "I want to tell Cassie and Christina."

"Are you sure?"

"I think it's the right time. I know what I want and now I know what you want too. I don't need anything else to know that this is the right thing to do. I don't want to hide our relationship Helena..."

Helena's smile lit the entire studio as she nodded eagerly, pulling Myka into a hug that knocked the wind out of both of them. "Let's go now!" She pulled Myka, almost causing her to tumble over when she opened the door, but Myka caught herself and stood still. Helena turned around, confusion colored her face and Myka had to admit, that look worked for the Brit. "What is it?"

"Well, first of all it's late, they're probably sleeping... and second..." Myka unbuttoned the rest of her shirt, shrugging it off and tossing it to the side. She smirked at the way Helena's mouth hung open and the way her eyes hungrily took her in. She walked back until she was in the corner again, plopping herself on Helena's set up, but Helena was still by the door. "You coming?"

Helena shut the door and chuckled, walking around to Myka. She said in a voice that was laced with arousal, "Not yet, but I'm sure I will be very soon."

**Sorry to end it there, but the next chapter will be smutty-ish with some fluffy fluff with the girls. :) Thanks for reading this, I hope it was okay and please feel free to review and comment. Suggestions are cool too. Love you! XO**


	8. Out With a Bang!

**A/N: Sorry this took so fracking long. Went through it so much and thought about changing it up a lot so it took a little longer. Insecurity is my middle name and this one was a tough chapter for sure in terms of building the relationship. Anywho... I hope you guys all enjoy it. Please let me know by leaving a comment or review, what you thought of it.**

**Have fun! Warning: First like... 1,400 words are smutty fluffy fun. If you're not into it... skip ahead to the end. :)**

Helena walked around the tree trunk, her fingertips grazing over it lightly as she followed Myka to the makeshift bed. "Darling you're sure?" When she got in front of her girlfriend, she knew what the answer was.

Myka was sprawled back against the pillows, resting on her elbows, the burning heat of her arousal radiating directly in Helena's direction.

Helena examined the woman in front of her, taking in her beautiful form and the way her breasts poured over the top of purple lace. Her chest was heaving, her body buzzing with excitement. She pulled her top off, revealing her own cream colored lace brassiere that left little to the imagination. Myka smiled and bit her bottom lip, discretely squeezing her thighs together in hopes of relieving the pressure that had been built up.

"No need for that love." Helena said, seductively lowering herself to the bed. She placed her hands on Myka's shins, dragging them up slowly as she followed, moving forward until she could place her knees on either side of the other woman's body, straddling her. "Is this okay?"

Myka nodded. "Yes." She let her elbows go and slowly fell back, pulling Helena to hover over her.

Helena traced the swell of Myka's breast, her eyes devouring the deep purple colored lace with every intention of removing it.

They kissed slowly, Helena felt the warmth gathering at the appex of her thighs and shifted, inadvertantly causing her center to press into Myka's hip. "God..." She moaned, breaking the kiss. Myka's eyes opened wide as she felt the heat forcing it's way through Helena's pants. She looked at the woman above her who's eyes were now closed, brows furrowed almost in frustration and wanting more.

"Helena?" Myka whispered, her shaking hands settling on the Brit's pants. Helena whimpered, conceding to Myka's silent request, and Myka popped the button open, her fingers tugged at the zipper until Helena sat there with her jeans undone. She felt her own heated core aching for friction, but a burst of confidence had her flipping them so Helena was on the bottom. Helena gasped and Myka tried to swallow even though her throat was dry. She got closer and pressed her lips against Helena's. She could feel her own desire churning in her gut as she attacked Helena's throat with open kisses, trailing wet lines across the Brit's perfect skin.

The entire time Myka's lips sucked, kissed, and nipped across this new terrain of shoulders, neck and jaw, her hands, by their own accord, had been traveling torturously slow. She could feel Helena's body twitching beneath her very touch, arousal building every second. Helena rolled her hips against Myka wanting to feel more, needing the weight against her throbbing center.

Myka's fingers found the first of two obstacles in her way. She ran her fingertips along the jeans, slipping beneath and brushing against wonderfully thin lace.

"Yes." Helena breathed out, moaning as Myka's hand boldly slipped lower until she was teasing Helena over her underwear. Her nails scraped up and down lightly, applying just enough pressure to make Helena tingle. "Please Myka, darling I need more." Helena begged whild she lifted her hips to push herself harder against her American's hand.

Myka kissed Helena, she wanted to swallow every gasp, moan and breath that left those lips when she snuck beneath that second barrier. The wet, warmth that greeted her had her growling into Helena's mouth. She had never experienced anything quite like it. It took her a minute, but with Helena's help, she found out what kind of touch worked best to start.

"Mmmm. Right there." Myka listened in awe, circling Helena's clit with her fingers. "Faster Myka." Helena panted, gripping onto one of the pillows next to her. She rocked against the soft hand there, the build up happening faster than she expected. "Yes!" She arched her back, thighs squeezing together in pleasure with a long, thunderous moan, her body shaking as her sensitive center thrummed against Myka's stilled hand.

Myka watched, entranced by Helena's beauty as she came undone. Dark brown eyes opened slowly, a smile tugging at lips twitching up into a satisfied smile.

"Wow." Myka whispered.

"Indeed." Helena replied with satisfaction.

"Um..." Myka looked down, her hand still awkwardly sitting between Helena's legs. "Is it okay to... you're okay if I..."

"Shhh..." Helena chuckled lightly, reaching her hand between their bodies and gently gripping Myka's wrist, slowly removing her hand. "That was wonderful Myka." She lifted Myka's wet digits between them and cleaned them off, one by one with her mouth. The action had Myka's knees shaking. Helena kissed Myka and allowed her to taste her on her lips. Myka found that the taste was not unpleasant and she gripped Helena's hair between her fingers and kissed her until she had her fill.

Helena reached and undid Myka's pants before pulling her down to lay against her. They started to feel each other's bodies more, exploring with hands, lips and tongues, and in the process, both managed to lose their pants, happily. Helena slipped her hand behind Myka and undid the clasp of her bra, pulling it down long, slender arms and flinging it off to the side without a care. She immediately cupped Myka's breasts, her touch was kind but firm, as if she were staking her claim on them and the woman they belonged to.

Myka snaked her hand around the other woman's back, grasping at the lace. Helena giggled, causing Myka to stop, thinking she had done something wrong. The Brit immediately eased her worry, taking her index finger and dragging it along her own collarbone, across her chest and down the center of her breasts, goosbumps following close behind. She gave the middle of her bra a few tugs. "Front clasp darling."

With a single flick, a smile on her face, and hunger in her eyes, Myka undid the clasp and freed Helena's breasts from their constraints, taking a brief moment to appreciate Helena's body. Her hands settled on her girlfriend's hips, moving up cautiously, brushing over the woman's ribs and stomach, gathering confidence every step of the way until she cupped both breasts. Her thumbs flicked over stiff peaks and she played around with her touch, squeezing and pulling tentatively until the woman under her was writhing with pleasure.

Helena pushed into Myka, her hand going in the opposite direction. Myka only noticed that Helena was at work too when she felt her slip into her underwear. Helena slowly ran her fingers along Myka's slit, tugging at soft, tame curls that were beautifully moistened.

Myka's body reacted instantly, arching into Helena forcefully, wanting more. She complied, dipping her finger between Myka's folds, nodding her approval of Myka's slickness against her hand. She placed her leg between Myka's, pushing against her own hand and her own heated center slid against Myka's thigh that had been wedged between her open legs.

She lowered her hand further into Myka's underwear, never breaking eye contact and circled her index finger around Myka's sopping core. With her permission, Helena entered her; carefully, reverently, and lovingly.

"Yeeesss Helena." Myka's elongated cry alone was enough to make Helena topple over the edge. She let her release happen even as she kept working on Myka, adding a second finger and scraping along the surface of Myka's g spot. Myka rode the hand inside her, one hand on Helena's hip to keep her balance and the other scratching along her own torso as she tried to prepare herself for the impending release. Helena worked her hand to hit Myka's sensitive bud with each thrust. "So close..." Myka was nearing her orgasm, but something was holding her back.

Helena could see the struggle happening and pulled the younger woman forward, taking Myka's earlobe into her mouth and tugging on it before whispering into her ear, "I love you Myka. Please..." Before she could say anything, the curly haired woman was gone, screaming her orgasm, her body contracting in pleasure, her muscles pulling Helena deeper and holding her there selfishly. She rode out her orgasm in Helena's embrace, her body shivering when slim fingers regretfully slipped out of her.

Myka mimicked Helena's earlier action, taking hold of her wrist and licking her fingers clean, but immediately pulled Helena in for a kiss to allow her a taste. When she pulled away her eyes were closed, but Helena could feel the fire still burning in those hazel eyes.

"Delicious."

"Thank you." Myka said, a few tears welling up along the edge of her lower lids.

"Darling what is it?" Helena wipped them away, kissing Myka's cheeks. "Did I do something wrong?"

Myka shook her head, smiling. "I love you too."

Helena beamed and slipped down next to Myka comfortably holding her in her arms. They started to make plans about how and where they'd tell the girls. Then they drifted into Morpheus' arms, listening to each others hearts beating, holding each other close.

...

Myka woke up with a sheet draped over her waist, sunlight casting leaf shaped shadows across her face. She opened her eyes slightly, adjusting to the light and stretched out. She stretched and rolled, knocking over a stack of books which she would normally be quick to check on and put back, but this particular morning she was too happy and lethargic to care.

"And here I thought you were a bibliophile." Helena walked into the studio wearing a large union jack cardigan sweater that hung off one shoulder, holding two cups in her hands. "I brought you coffee... and a sweat shirt. It's a little cold this morning."

"What time is it?"

"A little after 6:30. It was raining, and rain always wakes me up. I love the smell." She sat next to Myka and handed her the top which was quickly thrown on, then the coffee which was gulped down with a gloriously long moan.

"God that's so good." Myka murmured into her mug.

"Yes it is." Helena said with a quiet smile and leaned into Myka, sipping her tea. "I could wake up to you every morning for the rest of my life love. You're so beautiful."

Myka couldn't help but blush, she shook out her unruly curls and brought her hand to Helena's face, tucking strands of stray hairs behind the Brits ear and kissing her cheek with adoration. "I could definitely wake up to you every morning for the rest of my life because you, Helena Wells, are without a doubt; the most kind, loving, selfless human being I've ever met... and that is what makes you beautiful to me."

Helena set her cup down and took Myka's from her as well before swinging herself over and lowering herself onto Myka's lap. She tangled her fingers in dark brown locks and crashed their lips together, swallowing whimpers and sighs. Myka's hands traveled up bare thighs, inching beneath the hem of the soft cardigan when 'BANG!'

Myka and Helena jumped apart as the door flew open, hitting the wall.

"Mummy!"

"Christina!?" Helena fell off of Myka, books flew everywhere as both women struggled to pull the sheet out from under themselves and cover up their still scantily clad bottoms. Charles ran in and caught the tail end of it, literally. "Charles! You... what are you...? I'm gonna kill you." Helena scowled, all while Charles muffled his laughter in his hand.

"Myka!" Christina ran to them and jumped between them, both women not knowing exactly what to do.

"Hey kid, you're up early." Myka said as she hugged the child awkwardly into her side, feeling like anyone would be able to smell the sex on her.

"Yes, she is up early. Why is she up so early?"

"She wanted to see her mum? She begged me and I couldn't say no to that little face." As if rehearsed, Christina put on her best puppy dog eyes and pout that she could muster.

"Christina love, why don't you and uncle Charles go to the house? Myka and I will be right in okay?" Helena said, her tone softening enough to make Charles believe he was safe.

Christina nodded, hugged her mum and ran to Charles who took her hand. He looked over at Helena who mouthed 'You are so dead.' "Come Christina, lets start breakfast."

"I am so sorry Myka." Helena dropped her head against her knees in embarrassment.

"It's okay. Do you think she knows? Because she didn't say anything."

"I'm sure she knows something's up, seeing as we're both practically half naked and she probably saw bits of us that she shouldn't have."

"Yeah... you're right. We should put on pants and get in there. Face the music?" Myka suggested.

"Alright." Helena stood up and found the discarded pants, tossing Myka's to her and shimmied into her own jeans. They walked back to the house hand in hand, before walking through the already open door, Helena lifted their hands and kissed Myka's palm. "Shall we?"

The smell of fresh orange juice and bacon were already wafting through the kitchen as the two women walked in. Christina sat perched on the counter, squeezing oranges into a pitcher. The little girl looked up and saw her mum and Myka.

"Mummy? Why were you and Myka kissing?"

It became silent instantly, even the bacon seemed to stop sizzling on the stove.

"Well... um... darling you see it's because..." Helena looked at Charles, who wore a horrified expression as he mouthed over and over again 'sorry sorry sorry...' Helena stood next to Christina, her little girl, wise beyond her years. "It's because I love her darling." She watched as her daughter digested what she just said, Helena could see it rolling around in that brilliant little mind.

"Okay."

"You do know what that means right?" Helena wanted to make sure this subject was resolved and wouldn't get dropped. She didn't want to have to come out twice to the same person.

"You love Myka, but you love her different than you love me and uncle Charles and Cassie because you never kiss any of us like that."

"I hope not." Myka muttered under her breath, Helena glared at her playfully.

"That's right my love. It's different and it's very special. Myka means a lot to me. Are you okay with having Myka in our lives like that?"

"She'll be like another mummy?"

Helena laughed, her eyes glistening with joy. She looked at Myka and when the curly haired woman nodded, she hugged her daughter close. "Yes sweetheart. Just like another mummy." It was early in the relationship to make such a declaration, but it seemed to be the thing Christina said that proved her understanding of the situation. "You're a little genius."

"Just like her mom." Myka said, joining Helena and holding onto her hand, now openly.

"Look at that... everyone's happy." Charles put the food onto serving trays with a smile.

"Don't think I'm letting you off the hook so easily my dear brother. We had a plan of how we wanted to tell the girls and you ruined it. Now, we have to figure out how to tell Cassie." Helena looked at Myka. "She's your baby, so you should decide how it'll go."

"I think we should all just have lunch and we can tell her." Myka said, turning to Christina. "Sweetie, do you think you can help us tell Cassie?" The little girl in front of her nodded eagerly, almost tipping over the orange juice.

...

Later that afternoon, Myka's living room was buzzing with nerves and excitement. Christina was practically jumping up and down, pulling Cassie to sit next to her like they were about to watch a movie.

"Alright Cassie." Myka sat across the two young girls, Helena next to her holding her hand. She knew that she raised her daughter with tolerance, kindness and love for every kind of person out there, so her worry didn't lie in her daughter not accepting the relationship, but more so in understanding it. "Helena and I wanted to tell you and Christina that we're more than just friends. I want to tell you that I love Helena and she loves me." Myka felt almost silly for attempting this conversation with a child, but her child was special.

"You love her like you love me?"

"I love you both equally, all three of you in fact... but I love Helena in a different way."

Suddenly Christina leaned into Cassie and whispered something in her ear.

"Oh..." Cassie craned her neck just like Myka would when thinking something over, her little fingers tugging at her curls. "Okay."

"Okay?" Myka asked confused. "Okay what?"

"You love HG like you loved daddy right?"

Myka felt tears stinging her eyes, and Helena must have sensed it because without even looking, she squeezed the hand in hers tightly.

"Yeah. Is that okay?" Myka tried not to let her emotions get the better of her, but Cassie rarely talked about her dad.

"Yup. As long as you're happy mommy." Cassie jumped off the couch and leapt into her mother's lap, hugging her tight then leaned over and hugged HG.

...

'Just tucked Christina in.' Myka read the text that lit up her phone.

'Cassie's sleeping. She kept asking me questions about us. Some of the ideas in her head... I have to stop letting her read those romance novels.'

'She reads romance novels?' Myka could almost hear Helena laughing when she read that.

'I approve them first, but she wanted to get out of the kid stuff and thought love was the answer.'

'Well, love is the answer for most things I suppose.'

'How are we so lucky? Our girls are amazing.'

'They were raised by pretty amazing women.'

'Yes they were. See you tomorrow?'

'Please.' Such a simple response, but Myka knew that Helena meant so much more than just please. In that one word she read 'always and forever, every day for the rest of my life...'

'I love you Helena.'

'And I love you my dear Myka.'

They both fell asleep, clutching to their phones and resting easy; knowing that the only two people in the world who mattered to them were aware and accepting of their love. Everything would be okay.

**Thanks for reading this! I enjoyed writing it, edited the crap out of it... went through it a thousand times before posting it so if there were mistakes... I should have combed through it once more. Anyway, I hope you liked it. If you think it was too soon for sexy times, I can't really go back and change it but I will promise that the relationship is definitely still growing and there will be a lot more relationship building and learning about each other as we go along. Love you all so much for reading this. If I could, I'd lay a sloppy wet one on every single one of you. :) That's how happy I am. XO**


	9. No Reason to be Jealous

**A/N: Thanks for being patient. I appreciate the little pushes from people here and there to get another chapter out. Sorry it took a little longer than I thought but I hope you enjoy it anyway. :)**

**A little peek into Myka, Cassie, Sam history and a very small HG, Sophie snippet. AND introducing Uncle Pete.**

Myka and Helena were tangled in sheets, giggling uncontrollably. Since telling their daughters about the nature of their relationship, they had a lot more family nights and sleep overs.

Laying in bed together at 2 in the morning, legs tangled and arms wrapped around each other; each woman would take a moment to silently thank the universe for throwing them together. It was unexpected, but glorious and they couldn't be happier.

"So..." Helena kissed Myka's bare shoulder, then her neck, her lips finding their way to a perfect jaw, finally resting on Myka's lips. Myka shifted beneath her, her hands stopping on Helena's back, pulling her closer.

"So what?" Myka asked after backing away, sinking into the matress.

"Tomorrow is a big day for the girls."

"Well, it's the sience fair. Since they were paired together, you know they'll take first place." Myka said proudly.

"They worked so hard on that project." Helena kissed Myka quickly, rolling over to lay on her back next to her girlfriend. "I got called in for work tomorrow." She pouted slightly, dissappointed and upset. Myka reached for her hand, pulling it up to her lips and kissing it softly.

"I knew something was bothering you." Myka's index finger traced a line from Helena's temple, down her cheek to full and reddened lips before she lovingly nipped at them. "You gonna miss it?"

"Not entirely, no. I'll be a little late though." Helena sighed, curling into Myka's side.

"What is it then?"

"I feel like the worst mother in the world when I can't be there for Christina." She burrowed further into the safety of Myka's warm body.

"You are an amazing mother Helena." Myka stroked her girlfriends back, coaxing her out of hiding. "You are the best mother for that little girl of yours and no one could ever do a better job raising her then you do."

"I'm sure someone could..."

"No. Don't say that. Without you, Christina wouldn't exist and the world is a better place with her in it okay? So you did the most amazing thing for her by giving her life. You are not a bad mother. She trusts you and believes in you and so do I, and so does Cassie." She tucked away some of Helena's stray hair. "You're not missing anything tomorrow, you'll be a little late but I'll make sure to film everything from the second I step foot in that auditorium. Okay?" Myka craned her neck and kissed Helena's forehead, tilting her chin up so she could look her in the eyes.

"That's not necessary." Helena returned Myka's affections, kissing her deeply, pulling her so the front of their bodies were flush together. "I love you Myka."

"I love you. I'll take care of Christina till you get there. I will pack her some extra clothes to change into after school and I will make her a snack okay?" She nuzzled their noses together, relaxing into Helena's body. She felt Helena smile against her and nod, and before she knew it, the woman in her arms was asleep.

...

Morning came and the two women forced themselves from their bedroom paradise, walking down the stairs hand in hand. They got down to the kitchen to find the girls making chocolate chip pancakes with Sophie.

"Smells delicious." Helena said as she stood behind Cassie who had just flipped a perfect pancake.

"It does, but what are those?" Myka pointed to a plate, piled with what looked like pancake road kill.

"Those were from the first batch." Christina answered while setting the table. "They didn't make it."

"Trial and Error people!" Cassie shouted from the stove, everyone bursting into laughter and giggle fits.

They sat down for breakfast and Helena looked at the table, realizing there was a missing plate set. She looked up and saw Sophie walking out. "Sophie? Aren't you joining us for breakfast?"

Sophie turned slowly, smiling and shaking her head. "No thank you. I should be going, unless you need anything else this morning."

"No. That's alright darling." Helena watched Sophie leaving and stood up, turning to Myka and the girls. "Excuse me loves, I'll be right back." They all smiled and nodded, Myka watched, intrigued as Helena followed Sophie out.

"Sophie..."

"Miss Wells?"

"W...Why aren't you staying for breakfast? You haven't been joining us for any meals lately. Is something wrong?" Helena couldn't help it, but she was incredibly hurt by her friends absence.

"It's just that... now Ms. Bering is here. I don't want to intrude on your family time with them." Sophie answered honestly.

"You are my family Sophie. You're my dearest friend... you... you saved me once and so many times after. You told me time and time again how poisonus my relationship with Nate was and I was horrid to you, telling you that you were wrong. And when all those bad things happened and I had no one, you came. You helped me. I hold you so close to my heart. Please don't ever think you're an intrusion." Helena's eyes glimmered as she fought the urge to burst into tears.

"Thank you Helena. I feel the same way; and because I do, I want you to have this time with them. They're good for you, and you and miss Christina are good for them."

"You will always be family Sophie, but I know how stubborn you are. You raised me to have the same spirit."

"I did. We are stubborn women. You must have tried to fire me a hundred times."

"And you insisted on staying a hundred and one." Helena smirked. "I just didn't think it was right for you, my family, to work for me anymore."

"It's an honor Helena." Sophie, pulled her long time friend into a hug. "It's just breakfast and you have a busy day. I will see you all for dinner."

Helena nodded, clearing her cheeks of the few tears that dropped during their embrace. Sophie left and Helena returned to her place at the table.

"You guys didn't eat yet?"

"We were waiting for you." Myka leaned toward Helena and kissed her softly, pulling away when the girls across the table started laughing.

...

Myka and Helena got their girls off to school and left, each of them going to work.

It was rare for Helena to get called into work, but when it happened, she knew she'd be there for a while. She looked at the time all day, working hard to fix a contraption she built for a big wig company years ago.

"Could we scrap this?" She asked her current employer after five long hours in front of the machine. "I'll draw up some plans and make a newer model, I can bring it in later this week."

"Sorry Ms. Wells, we need it today or production will slow down."

"Oh Bollocks... fine." She went back to work, ignoring the time all together, fearing that her focus on it would only encourage it to move faster.

...

When she arrived at the school, Helena allowed herself to look at her watch. She was only 37 minutes late so she sprinted to the auditorium.

She smiled when she saw Myka sitting with Christina on her lap. Her smile turned into curiosity when she noticed a man sitting next to her, Cassie propped up on his shoulders. A surge of something that tasted like jealousy went straight through to her gut. Myka was glowing in his company, laughing and smiling. She swallowed the lump in her throat, put on a smile and walked toward them.

"Mummy!" Christina wiggled off of Myka's lap and ran to Helena, jumping into her arms.

"I'm so sorry I'm late love." She kissed Christina's cheeks.

"It's okay mummy. We didn't even start yet, so uncle Pete's been telling us stories! Come on!" She tugged on her mothers arm, pulling her to the group. Myka's eyes were filled with joy and Helena's heart melted.

"Pete this is Helena..." Myka suddently felt odd and uncomfortable. "Christina's mom." She looked at Helena, flashing an apologetic smile, tilting her head to look at the ground.

"Oh! Nice to meet you." Pete stood with Cassie squealing on his shoulders and extended his hand.

"Like wise Pete." Helena shook his hand firmly.

Myka felt bad for not acknowledging her relationship with Helena from the start, but she couldn't help it. She didn't know how to tell Pete, he had been her best friend for years. A voice came over the loud speaker telling everyone to take their seats. Helena sat next to Myka who sat next to Pete and the girls were sitting on the stage with the other students.

Helena started to shift, uncomfortably. She couldn't help the feeling brewing in her gut; the lousy feeling of shame and jealousy. She knew that she didn't like people not knowing, but Myka was taking her time with it. Helena was attempting to keep her feelings stuffed down but she could feel her eyes stinging with tears.

Myka felt the woman's discomfort and tried to reach for her hand. Helena jerked her hand away and stood. "I need some air, I'll be back." She left the room, hoping she could catch her breath and get back in there before Christina and Cassie went up.

"Is everything okay Mykes?" Pete leaned toward his friend who was now starting to hyperventilate.

"Yeah. Pete I have to go get Helena okay? Can you text me when the group before Cass and Christina go up?"

"Sure, no problem." He pulled his phone out and sat there while Myka got up and left to find Helena.

Myka jogged out of the building and found Helena sitting on a bench under a tree, her arms wrapped tightly around her stomach.

"Helena? I'm so sorry... I panicked and I didn't know what to say."

It took a minute, but Helena finally looked into Myka's eyes, so filled with regret. "You say that I'm your girlfriend Myka. Are you ashamed?"

"No! Please..." Myka quickly sat next to Helena, taking her hands into her own just grateful Helena allowed her to do that. "I am not ashamed... it's just..."

"Just what?"

"Pete is more than a friend Helena. He was Sam's partner in the Secret Service. He... he was the one who told me that my husband was dead and my daughter..." Myka choked on her words.

"You don't have to tell me, I'm sorry Myka. I didn't mean to be this childish. I just wish I could hold you and kiss you in front of anyone, no matter where we are. But if you're not ready..."

"I am. I mean, I'm trying to be." Myka thought about how she wanted to do this. "Helena, Sam died in a car accident; rushing to get Cassie home to the sitter because he got a lead on a terrorist threat."

"So Cassie was in the car too?"

Myka nodded, tears running down her cheeks. "He was an idiot and I never forgave him. He always wanted to be the next big thing, moving up the ranks and he didn't care what it cost. I loved him so much but he messed up and because of that, I had to watch my baby go through physical therapy for two years, and I had to hear her crying out for her daddy. He didn't think of us when he sped down that street with his child in the car!"

"Darling..."

"Pete was always a good friend, but... but he became so much more after the accident. He hated Sam just as much as I did and he told me that it was okay to be angry. Pete's like family Helena and I just don't know how he'll respond so I didn't knwo what to say. I'm sorry."

"Myka, my love. You and Cassie are everything to me. I will be here and I will wait."

"I feel like you're always waiting for me."

"I'd wait a hundred years for you Myka. I'd wait an eternity if I had to." Helena kissed Myka, bringing her hands up to wipe the now tear stained face. "We should get back in there before we miss our girls."

"We have a minute, Pete's gonna text me when the group before them goes up." Myka smiled, leaning against Helena.

"I'm sorry I was a jealous fool."

"You have no reason to be jealous Helena. Ever."

...

The sience fair ended and Cassie and Christina took first place, their mother's and Pete giving them a standing ovation, cheering loudly. The girls beamed on stage, so proud of their accomplishment.

As they stood in the crowd of people, Myka looked over at Helena and burst with pure happiness. She smiled the biggest smile she had in years and pulled Helena's face to her, crashing their lips together. She took that moment, in a room full of people, her best friend standing right there, to pour her affections for Helena into a mind blowing kiss. She took that moment to stake her claim on the woman she loved in front of everyone, so no one would ever doubt their relationship. Helena got the message loud and clear, throwing her arms around the taller woman's neck and smiling into the kiss.

When they broke apart, Pete nudged Myka in her arm, raising his eyebrows suggestively and whistling. She turned and punched him.

"Ow... but yay! You have a girlfriend." Pete said in a sing songy way.

"You don't think it's weird?"

"It's hot."

"Pete!?" Helena listened and laughed, sitting down and pulling Myka who pulled Pete to join her as they waited for the kids to come out from back stage.

"Darling, I think that's his way of saying it's okay." Helena kissed Myka's hand, lacing their fingers together.

"What she said." Pete agreed and relaxed, liking Myka's girlfriend a little more every second.

"Mom!" Cassie and Christina were running toward them, each leaping in their mother's arms with their blue ribbons.

"You did a great job sweetie." Myka kissed Cassie's forehead.

"Thank you."

"You did an amazing job too Christina. I'm proud of you both." Myka leaned over and kissed Christina's forehead as well, then giving Helena a quick kiss. "Let's go home shall we?"

They left the auditorium, walking to their cars. Myka noted how Pete and Helena had started to get along better and felt foolish for keeping their relationship a secret.

"So Pete, we'll see you later. Cassie what do you say to Uncle Pete?"

"Thank you for coming Uncle Pete. You're the best."

Pete gave Myka and Cassie a bear hug, then proceeded to do the same to Helena and Christina before he ran off.

Myka and Helena flipped a coin for who drove the girls home, since they didn't want to be separated. When they got the girls in the car, Myka leaned into Helena. "I'll be right behind you guys okay?"

"Of course love. Drive safe."

"You too." Myka kissed Helena. She couldn't stop if she wanted to, this woman had her heart and knew just what to do with it. "So... I have to ask you something first."

"Yes?"

"Is there anyone in your life that might make me jealous?"

"Absolutely not darling."

"Not even Sophie? I know you guys have an intense relationship..."

"Myka I will tell you about our history some other time I promise." Myka nodded, a little embarrassed. "I can assure you my love; you have absolutely no reason to be jealous."

**I hope you guys liked it. Please comment or review if you want to. I would appreciate any feedback. I really love you all so much for reading this story. Thank you thank you thank you. XO**


	10. A Day Out

**A/N: update time! Family fun, tiny bit of judgemental people in here, but over all fluff and good times. small amount of smut at the end. **

**Enjoy! :)**

"Come on girls!" Helena yelled from downstairs, listening for the prattling of little feet making their way down. "We're gonna be late!"

"Helena, it's fine." Myka came up to Helena's side, putting her arms around her waist and resting her chin on her shoulder. "They'll be right down and that gives me time to do this." Myka turned Helena to face her and kissed her. Her hands traveled up Helena's sides, over her arms and up to grip the back of her neck. She pulled her in, hungrily attacking her lips and tongue in a kiss that was equal parts tender and rough.

Laughter came from the top of the stairs. Helena and Myka broke apart smiling and looking up to where their daughters stood still chuckling into their hands. The girls ran down the stairs right past their mothers to the front door. "Come on ladies! We're gonna be late!" Christina immitated her mother and squealed when Helena started to run towards her.

...

"Uncle Charles!" Christina ran to her uncle who was standing by the monkey exhibit with some bananas. She leapt into his arms and squeezed him tight. Cassie was right behind her and he scooped her up into his arms along with Christina. It was so natural for him to treat Cassie as another niece; she just fit so well.

Helena and Myka made their way toward Charles and the girls, hand in hand. They had both gained confidence and comfort in their relationship; especially Myka who was now upset if she didn't get to hold her girlfriends hand in public.

"You two..." Charles smirked, putting the girls down and handing them the fruit for the animals. "Hold these please and don't move. I'll be right back to show you how to feed the monkeys okay?" They nodded and he walked a few steps to meet with the girls parents. "You make such a beautiful open couple."

"Charles do stop it."

"What? I'm a bit jealous to be honest. How is it that you end up with this beautiful woman and I end up alone at the end of the night?" He wedged himself between the two women and swung his arms over their shoulders.

"It's because you have a fear of commitment dear brother and Myka is the commitment type." Helena shrugged him off, returning to Myka's side, holding onto her possessively. "And because I'm lucky." She leaned in and kissed Myka's blushing cheek.

"Sweet talker." Myka whispered into Helena's hair, not wanting to pull away from her so soon. "You do know that I'm the lucky one right?"

Helena nudged against Myka's neck with her nose, smiling into her curls and sighing at her scent and the feel of her arm holding her tight. "I love you."

"I love you Helena."

"Alright... I get it." Charles, walked around the love birds and made his way back to the girls who were waiting patiently. "Come on, this is how you do it." Helena and Myka watched as their girls learned to feed the monkeys safely.

"Charles is really good with them." Myka observed them, leaning into Helena who was holding her phone up taking pictures.

"He is. Don't tell him, but he is the only other person besides Sophie and you of course that I trust with Christina's life. I don't doubt any of you would do everything it took to keep her safe."

"I won't say a word. My lips are sealed."

"Hopefully they aren't sealed too tight. I have plans for those lips later tonight." Helena winked, returning her attention to the camera phone while Myka sat there in shock. She had been learning lately that her girlfriend loved to keep her on edge and tease her mercilessly in public. It seemed the closer they got, the bolder they were with each other. And neither woman was complaining about that.

"Mummy look!" Christina squealed as a small monkey stumbled over itself to get to her. It was looking at her hand curiously, but she opened up her hand and it's eyes lit up as it took the fruit from her. "Can we get a monkey mummy?"

"Um... I don't think we can love." Helena was looking at Charles and Myka, she didn't know what to do, her child had never asked for a monkey before.

"He... or she can live in the treehouse! Cassie and I can take care of it." Christina begged. Cassie looked up excitedly at Myka and made the same face hoping they would say yes.

"You know girls, they're really difficult to care for. How about you come visit these guys and help me whenever you want?" Charles knelt down in front of them, leaving Helena and Myka feeling like new moms all over again. How did they lose their ability to speak at the request of a pet monkey? A simple 'no' would have done just fine. "Helena, Myka?" Both women lowered themselves next to the small group and Charles looked at them. "How about you guys go get some lunch for all of us and I'll take the girls in the back to see what it takes to care for the monkeys hm?"

Helena smiled and kissed her brother on the cheek before nodding and kissing the girls foreheads. Myka did the exact same thing, even kissing Charles' cheek which made him blush and had Helena punching him in the shoulder.

"Thank you. We'll be back with lunch shortly okay?" Helena said as she and Myka walked off hand in hand toward the vendors.

...

"What do you feel like eating today?" Myka asked Helena, missing her side glance and smirk completely.

"I have a few ideas about what I'd like to put in my mouth darling; and food isn't anywhere on that list." She squeezed Myka's hand.

"Do you always have to do that?" Myka tugged Helena back so she bumped against her.

"If it's how I feel, and I always want you Myka." If Myka didn't know any better, Helena was blushing. "What?"

"You look so beautiful when you blush." Myka took that opportunity to kiss the blush from Helena's cheeks and then went in to kiss and claim her lips. Just as she opened her eyes after the kiss, she saw a group of women with their children snearing at them. Helena felt Myka's posture change and saw the hurt in her eyes. She looked over her shoulder and watched the women make faces and shield their children as they walked off.

"Don't worry about them love." Helena pulled Myka along who was still looking over at those mothers walking away. She wanted to ask them what the big deal was, she didn't understand. Even before Helena came along, Myka had never seen a gay couple any different than she would see a straight couple and she forgot that there are those out there who have prejudices against people who may appear different. She hated it. "Let's get lunch before the girls wonder where their mothers are shall we?"

They found some stands; one with hot dogs which they immediately skipped through, another with pizza where they stopped for the girls and a sandwich vendor which was where they got lunch along with some delicious smoothies; perfect for a hot day.

By the time they got to the exhibit where they had left their little family, the group of women and children were standing there amongst their daughters and Charles who was using the girls to demonstrate how to feed the animals.

Helena saw one of the women go to her daughter and kneel down to talk to her. "You and your sister are very good little girls, helping your dad out. You must make him so proud."

Charles happened to overhear and jumped in quickly. "You are mistaken Miss, I'm their uncle. My sister is around here somewhere just off getting lunch."

"Well, your sister and her husband must be wonderful parents to raise two such amazing children. How old are they?"

"Six." Helena said, coming up behind them with Myka's hand firmly grasped in her own. "And you're right, they are amazing. Like mothers like daughters I guess."

The woman's eyes widened in surprise. She lost her voice as she looked at them wanting to avert her gaze but unable to as hazel and dark brown eyes bore into her.

"Mom!" Cassie ran over and stood next to Myka. Myka's face softened as she looked at Cassie. "I'll help you with this. Uncle Charles got the perfect spot for us to eat and Christina and I are starving!" She said as she took the bag Myka had been holding.

"Mummy I'll take this." Christina took the other bag and tugged on Helena's hand till she leaned down. Christina kissed Helena's cheek before running off to the picnic table under a large tree to set up the food.

Helena chuckled watching the girls run off hand in hand with the food. She turned back, the woman still standing there and now all the other mothers were looking as well. "Thank you for your compliment. We definitely pride ourselves on being the best parents we can be. I'm sure you all do as well."

They all nodded slowly, no one wanted to speak.

Myka pulled Helena's hand as she walked backward to where Cassie and Christina had gone. "Charles, we're getting ready to eat!" She shouted with a big smile on her face. She had been so upset earlier, but this encounter had shown her that those women were staring at them because they had a problem. Myka and Helena were happy, they're great parents and a good, solid couple. She couldn't be upset about that; so she just shook it off, accepting that not everyone would approve; but she didn't care. "Come on sweetie, let's enjoy the rest of the day with our girls."

Helena turned and followed Myka. "Of course."

They managed to salvage the day, despite the whispering they could still hear coming from people passing by. They didn't break contact very much, leaning against each other and sharing the occassional peck on the lips or cheek.

"Mummy why are people staring all the time?" Christina bit into her pizza crust.

"Well darling..." Helena looked over her shoulder and saw people glancing over and looking away quickly. "Some people don't think it's right for two women or even two men to be together the way Myka and I are. It scares them because it's different."

"It's not so different. I mean, if Myka was a boy, no one would say anything... but she would be the exact same person right?" Christina and Cassie were now sitting on either side of Charles, the three of them with their heads propped into their hands, listening closely.

"You're right love. There is no difference really; but most people are raised to believe certain things, and it's instilled in them so harshly that they close their minds and hearts to everything else. It's hard for them to really see that we're all the same so instead they stare and whisper. You can't let it get to you okay?" Helena brushed her hand over her daughters cheek.

"Okay. It doesn't bother me really, I just wanted to make sure it didn't bother you guys."

Myka smiled. She just wished in that moment that more of their daughter's generation would learn understanding, love and compassion so that twenty years down the line this type of prejudice might be non-existant. "We're okay Christina." Myka took Helena's hand and brought it to her lips. "Promise."

...

Later that night, Helena and Myka fell into bed. They lay side by side in silence for what felt like an eternity.

"We have amazing kids." Myka broke the silence, trading it in for a reflective conversation.

"We do." Helena agreed.

"Christina made me realize something today."

"What's that?" Helena turned onto her side, facing Myka with her head in her hand, the other hand playing with Myka's shirt.

"I want everyone to know about us and I don't care if they accept our relationship, I just want the whole world to know that I love you and that you and Christina and Cassie make me so happy."

"I want that too darling." They exchanged smiles so bright, the moon dimmed in it's light. "I think you and Cassie should leave some of your things here." Helena whispered, returning to lay on her back. "If you want to that is. I know that's a big commitment, but I'd really like it if you would..."

Myka rolled over so she was hovering above Helena's body, silencing her instantly. She slowly lowered herself so they were flush against each other, feeling Helena's chest heaving against her own as cool fingertips slipped beneath her shirt. "Yes. I would love to leave some of our things here." She devoured Helena's lips, sucking them between her own and soothing each harsh, possesive nip with the tip of her tongue. She smiled into Helena's mouth, resting their foreheads together when she felt the Brit pulling her shirt up. She stilled Helena's hands, pinning them to the side. "Keep them where I can see them."

Helena would have said something, but her breath was taken away when Myka attacked her neck; expertly working with lips, teeth and tongue to ingnite every fuse in her body. She set her on fire, pouring every ounce of love and desire into each caress of her mouth. Helena's brows furrowed as Myka's lips traveled across the supple flesh of the top of her breasts. They spilled out of the top of her loose shirt just enough for Myka to get a peak and a few kisses in, but it wasn't nearly enough to satisfy her hunger.

Helena found that the way Myka made love to her was so different. She was often just a little rough which frightened her at first. A hand resting against her throat before gently trickling down to rest over her heart would have her tense up, memories of her time with Christina's father invading her mind. But as Myka worked her way into Helena's heart, those memories were obliterated. She was freed by the angel in her bed and she learned by being loved by Myka, that there was still hope and truth and beauty in this world, despite what she had grown up knowing. She learned that outside of the family she had built with Christina, Charles and Sophie; there were more people she could let in without having to be afraid of being hurt.

Myka started to work Helena's shirt up, over her stomach and past her ribs, she lifted the shirt till it bunched up to rest just above Helena's breasts. She would always practically salivate at the sight of Helena's bare skin. She kissed the warm underside of perfection until her lips wrapped around a pink bud. She delighted in the feel of Helena hardening beneath her tongue almost as much as Helena enjoyed that tongue at work.

They moaned and writhed in perfect tandum, enjoying every second of their time together. Myka moved lower, licking along Helena's sternum and ribs, giving each protrusion individual attention. "Myka..." Helena whined, digging her fingers into the matress. Vibrations raced across Helena's stomach as Myka laughed. She wouldn't find relief so soon as she realized that Myka's intention was to have her edging for as long as possible. "Please Myka. I need you."

Myka thought about it and instead of speaking, she simply returned to her task. She moved a little faster, lowering herself until she could smell Helena's arousal. A pool of heat instantly hit her hard as she squeezed her own thighs together. She kissed along Helena's stomach, just above her true destination. Helena's hips canted upward, urging Myka to take her. Myka slowly pulled Helena's underwear down her legs and dropped it at the foot of the bed before returning to her place.

She wrapped her long arms around Helena's legs and held her down as her lips traveled to the Brit's right inner thigh. Helena's natural instinct was to grip onto Myka's hair which she did. Myka just smiled and repeated the action on the other thigh, moving inch by inch until she could kiss Helena's wet folds. Helena's hand instantly tightened into a fist, causing Myka to hiss more out of surprise than in pain. She ran the tip of her tongue right through Helena, relishing in the tremble she could feel beneath her.

"God! Keep going Myka!" Helena panted. Myka had been holding back, keeping the pressure from focusing in one spot for too long. She knew how to touch Helena to keep her from having an orgasm, and she knew exactly how to have Helena diving over the edge head first. She was in complete control and she knew it. So when Helena pulled her roughly into her and started to grind against her, Myka turned her head and bit down on the soft flesh of Helena's thigh. "Myka!" Helena's lips were between her teeth, she swore she would have spent from that bite alone, but she was so frustrated.

"Fine." Myka conceded to Helena's desires and went in with a vengance. Within seconds, Helena was coming undone. She released Myka's head and gripped the sheets, almost tearing the soft cotton. Her back arched off the bed as Myka's fingers wiggled their way into her core. She squeezed her legs around Myka, her heels digging into her back. Helena could feel the sweat trickling down the center of her breasts, every sensation stealing the breath from her lungs. Myka was humming against her, sucking her clit and circling it tightly between her teeth.

Myka looked up just in time to see Helena screaming her release into a pillow. The stiffled moans caused her own core to throb desperately. She kept going until Helena had to push her away and quickly climbed her way up to lay against Helena once more. She kissed Helena who whimpered at tasting herself on Myka's lips. "So good." Helena whispered, wrapping her lips around Myka's chin where more evidence of a job well done had rested. "Your turn."

"You don't have to. I know you're tired and I think I just made it worse." Myka nipped her nose before kissing her cheeks and eyebrows. She moved to the foot of the bed, retrieving her girlfriends undies and helping her slide them back on. "It's so much easier to get these off."

"I want to..." Helena felt her eyes getting heavy and shook her head, attempting to wake herself up. "Please..."

"How about you wake me up in the morning?"

Helena really was exhausted and agreed. "If the girls don't get to us first, I will definitely be doing just that." Helena sighed, pulling her shirt back down before rolling into Myka and resting her cheek against her chest.

"God I hope they don't get to us first." Myka pulled Helena's leg between her own and snuggled into the warmth and safety of her lovers arms. "Thank you."

"For what?" Helena yawned.

"For loving me and showing me that it's okay to be who I am and to accept myself. Having you and Christina in my life has been a blessing and I couldn't be more grateful."

"You're welcome."

Myka was sure Helena; who was a wonder with words, could have come up with something a little more eloquent, but she loved that even in sleep and with two words; 'you're welcome,' Helena could still pour as much sincerity and truth into it than those who wrote romance novels, poetry and love songs. At this very moment, Myka felt so loved. And that's how she drifted off to sleep, and that's how she would wake in the morning... with love.

**Thanks for reading! I really do love all of you for coming on this journey with me. It's a lot of pressure and it's difficult to write this. This world and stories mean so much to so many people Especially to me. I've fallen madly in love with the characters. it's a lot, but you are all so supportive and I can't thank you enough for that. Feel free to comment/review. I look forward to hearing from you guys. XO**


End file.
